Who I Am
by twstofate
Summary: Added Ch. 11 and 12...which means this is COMPLETED It's a series of vignettes about several different wrestlers. If you read the intro on the first chapter it's explained much better.
1. Now I Know

*** Hey all!!! Okay, this story is going to be a little different from my normal stuff. I'v actually wanted to do something like this for awhile. Okay, the idea is that this fic will follow the tracks of a CD...which means every chapter will be a song-fic. The CD (which I do not own the rights to, nor did I sing or write any of it) is "Who I Am" by Jessica Andrews. The first chapter is called "Now I Know". The fic is going to have lots of story-lines to let you know. And one last note- I don't own the WWF (damn) nor do I know anyone who is contained in this fic (double damn!). Enjoy (and then review!) ***   
  
// Boy I tried to write a letter  
I just need to make things better  
I'm praying that you'll let me work this out //  
  
Lita sat in an uncomfortable airport chair. She looked at the blank page in front of her. She knew she had to write this letter. She had to admit how wrong she had been. She wasn't too good at admitting when she was wrong. Usually she just pretended that nothing had happened. She was pretty sure she couldn't do that this time.  
  
She looked around at the other people waiting for the plane. There were some other superstars there. She smiled at Kurt Angle. He had been a good friend to her over the past month. She didn't have too many friends anymore. Which was another reason she needed to write the letter. She needed to get her life back and the only way to do that was to apologize.  
  
She just wasn't sure how to start the letter.  
  
// I tried to call you on your phone  
And it seems you're not at home  
This is something that we have to talk about //  
  
"Matt," Lita said into the receiver of her phone later that night. "I know I'm calling your room. I checked with the front desk three times. I was just making sure you hadn't come back. I just wanted to make sure you got my message. I called about an hour ago. And I called yesterday."  
  
Lita sat on the bed trying to decide if she wanted to say anything else. "Please call me back. It's important."   
  
She hung up the phone and stared at it. Willing it to ring.  
  
She had tried to call Matt over and over. He must have changed the number on his cell phone. She had left hundreds of messages on his answering machine. He hadn't returned a single one. She had even tried to call Jeff's cell phone. The next time she tried, she found out his number had been disconnected.  
  
Once she tried to get into the Team Xtreme dressing room. Jeff had brusquely informed her that her presence was not desired. She hadn't even had a chance to catch a glimpse of Matt. She left the dressing room with tears in her eyes.   
  
If Matt saw her in the hallway at an event he would quickly change directions and stay as far away as possible. She didn't know she had hurt him so badly. She felt horrible every time she thought about it. She wished he would make it a little easier on her. She knew she made a mistake. Now she wanted to make it up to him.  
  
// Here I am finally face to face  
Here's what I'm trying to say //  
  
Lita was sitting in the women's locker room at an event later that night. She had just finished wrapping the ankle she had rolled the previous week when she had been fighting Ivory yet again. The injury wasn't that bad, it was just frustrating. Vince refused to let her wrestle when she was injured in the slightest. He wasn't going to risk a serious injury from one of his most popular divas.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Jackie peeked around the door and talked in hushed tones with whoever was at the door. She turned towards Lita.  
  
"You have a visitor Lita," she said.  
  
Lita pushed herself off of her stool and walked to the door.  
  
// What was I thinking baby?  
Should've seen the writing on the wall //  
  
"Matt!" Lita exclaimed. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace. She couldn't help but notice that he didn't respond at all.  
  
"That's enough," he said coldly.   
  
Lita pulled away as if she had been burned. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I just thought we'd get this over with," Matt said. "Because I doubt you'll stop calling me until you talk to me. I've got about fifteen minutes."  
  
"I just want to apologize," Lita said. "I was so wrong. I never should have left."  
  
// Never thought you'd ever leave me  
Now I know //  
  
"What makes you feel this way all of a sudden?" Matt asked.  
  
"I've been all alone for two months now," Lita said. "I never realized how big a part of my life you were Matt. You were one of the most important parts."  
  
"And you didn't know this before you walked out on me?" Matt asked.  
  
"But I didn't walk out on you," Lita said. "I left Team Xtreme. You're the one who broke up with me."  
  
"You had a choice," Matt said. "You could have been with us or without us. You thought other things were more important than your friends at the time as I recall."  
  
"Your ultimatum wasn't fair!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
// What were you trying to tell me?  
I thought about everything you said //  
  
"And you saying you could be bigger on your own was?" Matt asked incredulously. "We were a team. Before there was a Matt and Lita, there was a Team Xtreme."  
  
"So?" Lita asked.  
  
"There wouldn't have been a Matt and Lita if there hadn't been a Team Xtreme," Matt said. "I thought you, Jeff, and I had built something that would last. But apparently you didn't."  
  
"I thought you and Jeff would be fine without me," Lita said.  
  
"And we are," Matt said. "You've apologized. Is there anything else you wanted to say?"  
  
// Ever since you walked away boy  
Now I know //  
  
"I want to make it up to you," Lita said. "I want to show you that you are important to me."  
  
"And how do you intend to do that?" Matt asked.  
  
"I want to come back," Lita said. "I want to be a part of the team again."  
  
"In case you haven't noticed," Matt said. "Jeff and I have another valet. Trish has been doing her job pretty well. I don't think there's really any room for you anymore."  
  
"Matt, please?" Lita pleaded.  
  
Matt looked at her and his brown eyes momentarily softened. They hardened quickly. "I don't think so Lita. We can't trust you anymore. That's not something you can regain by just asking."  
  
// There's no other way to say it  
Baby please let's not delay it  
Boy I know you feel the same it's in your eyes //  
  
"Don't you miss how it used to be?" Lita asked desperately.  
  
"Of course I do," Matt said. "But I was a different person then. You were a different person."  
  
"I'm the same!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"The Lita I knew never would have cared about how popular she could be," Matt said. "The Lita I knew was all about the team. Don't tell me you're the same."  
  
"How many times can I say I'm sorry for leaving?" Lita asked.  
  
Matt hated to see the tears in her eyes, but he couldn't give in. He wouldn't risk his heart with her again. "It doesn't change anything Lita. I don't think I can look at you like I used to. It wouldn't be fair to either of us. Or to Jeff or Trish."  
  
// Since you've gone my heart's been missing  
I hope that you will listen  
Boy without you I won't make it one more night //  
  
"So you don't want me anymore?" Lita asked, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"What did you think was going to happen when you turned your back on me?" Matt asked.  
  
"I didn't think you'd ever leave,' Lita said. "I thought you'd be the one constant in my life."  
  
"You really are full of yourself," Matt said. "Can you stop calling my house please? I don't have enough time to listen to five messages a day."  
  
"Matt, I love you," Lita said.  
  
"Too little, too late," Matt said.  
  
"How can love be too little?" Lita asked.  
  
"Because it's too late," Matt said. "I've got to go."  
  
// Take me back I was such a fool  
I'm dying without you //  
  
Lita looked at the bottle of beer in front of her. Was it number six or seven? She didn't care. She didn't exactly intend to drive back to the hotel. She just wanted to drown her sorrows. She had never really gotten drunk to try and forget something. As far as she was concerned, it wasn't working.  
  
She laid her head down on the bar. "I'm such an idiot."  
  
She laid a fifty dollar bill on the bar and left. She walked in the cool night air and breathed deeply. She kept replaying her entire encounter with Matt in her head. She couldn't believe that he could ever fall out of love with her. It wasn't that she was egotistical. It was that Matt was perfect. At least for her.  
  
She was feeling pretty dizzy by the time she finally got to the hotel. She was waiting for the elevator when she heard someone call her name.  
  
// What was I thinking baby?  
Should've seen the writing on the wall  
Never thought you'd ever leave me  
Now I know //  
  
"What are you up to?" Kurt Angle asked as he came up to her.  
  
"I just went and got stinking drunk," Lita explained to Kurt. "What about you?"  
  
"I was eating dinner with Edge and Jericho," Kurt said. "They went to a club. I have an interview in the morning so I need to get some rest."  
  
"That's nice," Lita said. "Are you on the fifth floor?"  
  
Kurt nodded. "Why were you getting drunk?"  
  
"Because I broke Matt's heart it would seem," Lita said.  
  
"That makes sense," Kurt said sarcastically.  
  
// What were you trying to tell me?  
I thought about everything you said  
Ever since you walked away boy  
Now I know //  
  
"Well, he won't take me back because I hurt him so bad," Lita explained. "I was trying to forget that he didn't want me back."  
  
"Did it work?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Nope," Lita said. "Maybe my hangover will. Maybe my head will hurt so bad that it will be the only thing I'll be able to think about."  
  
"Are you okay Lita?" Kurt asked, his face filled with concern.  
  
"I'll be fine Kurt," Lita said. "I won't hurt myself more than I already have."  
  
"I can stay with you to make sure you're okay," Kurt offered.  
  
"You're a good guy Kurt," Lita said. "You need to rest for your interview."  
  
// I can't live my life without you  
Everything you say wasn't true //  
  
Trust could be regained. Lita was wrong when she said that she could be bigger and better without the Hardy Boyz. She was no one on her own. She still had fans and everything. But she had no one to celebrate with. Before all of her friends had been Matt and Jeff's friends. She was left kind of alone.  
  
"Red?" someone called through the door.  
  
"What?" Lita asked miserably as she walked to her door. She opened it to see Chris Jericho. "Why are you here? I thought you were friends with Matt."  
  
"Whatever," Jericho said. "I was knocking for like five minutes."  
  
"I thought it was my head pounding," Lita said.  
  
"Ouch," Jericho said. "I had like ten messages when I got in from Kurt saying he was worried about you."  
  
// I should've known it from the start  
Now you own my heart //  
  
"I screwed up Jericho," Lita said, as she let him pull her into a hug. "I thought I could go out there on my own. I thought I could live without Matt Hardy."  
  
"Who says you can't?" Jericho asked.  
  
"My heart," Lita said through her tears.  
  
"I know it hurts sweetheart," Jericho said. "But life tends to suck."  
  
"Thanks for the pep talk," Lita said sarcastically.  
  
// What was I thinking baby?  
Should've seen the writing on the wall  
Never thought you'd ever leave me  
Now I know //  
  
"It'll get better," Jericho promised.  
  
"When?" Lita asked.  
  
"Eventually," Jericho said. "Until then you can do what I do when I feel like shit."  
  
"What's that?" Lita asked.  
  
"Make fun of the Princess," Jericho grinned.  
  
"You are sick," Lita said.  
  
// What were you trying to tell me?  
I thought about everything you said  
Ever since you walked away boy  
Now I know //  
  
Lita watched Matt as he wrestled. He had improved in the past two months. Knowing him, he had thrown himself into his work. He did that when he was upset. And he had a lot more time on his hands now that she was out of his hair.  
  
"I could get you back," Lita whispered to his image on the screen in front of her. "But I think you'd hate me in the end." 


	2. Every Time

*** Track two of this story is "Every Time." I'm not sure if I explained how I'm doing this fic very well. I won't return to the Matt/Lita storyline right away...but it will be in other parts of the story. There's going to be about six storylines in the fic. And I'm trying to be pretty different with this one. But I should have happy endings for the most part. Anyways, enjoy! ***  
  
// I laid the blanket there on the shoreline  
And saw the water shine with the moon //  
  
She ran out of his dressing room like a bullet. He could tell she was trying to hide tears. The foolish woman had tried once again to get Jeff Hardy to notice her. He hated to see her in pain. He had fallen for her such a long time ago.   
  
He looked briefly at Jeff's dressing room door. What kind of fool was he? How could he not see what a wonderful, beautiful woman she was? Of course, he was too wrapped up in making that vapid Trish Stratus jealous to really see her.  
  
He sighed as he headed off toward the dressing room she was sharing with Stacy and Ivory. She needed someone to actually listen to her. Anyone could tell Stacy Kiebler was too concerned with herself to think about Torrie for a second. Someone had to watch out for her.  
  
// What kind of fool would fail to notice  
The best thing shining was you //  
  
"Hey Torrie," Sean said after he had been told he could come into the dressing room. She was sitting in front of the mirror fixing her eye make-up. "Why are you messing with that stuff? You're beautiful enough on your own."  
  
"Thanks Sean," Torrie said. He only heard the slight tremor in her voice because he was listening for it. He knew she wanted to appear strong and self-confident, but inside she was anything but.  
  
"I saw you running from Jeff's dressing room," Sean commented casually.  
  
"I forgot I had a match," Torrie shrugged.  
  
"You're too good for him," Sean said.  
  
"At least one of us thinks so," Torrie said hopelessly.  
  
// Oh, I laughed kind of nervous  
I felt you move closer //  
  
"Torrie," Sean sighed. "Come out with me tonight."  
  
"We have a show," Torrie said, finally turning away from the mirror.  
  
"I know," Sean said. "After the show. We can go to dinner and then dancing or something."  
  
"I'm not really up to it tonight," Torrie said.  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer," Sean said. "It will get your mind off of things."  
  
"How could I resist?" Torrie asked, a tiny smile gracing her lips.  
  
// And felt the world unwind  
Once was a stranger not quite a lover  
But steadily crossing the line //  
  
"You look great," Sean said when he picked Torrie up from her hotel room later that night. She was wearing a simple black dress and a black leather jacket.  
  
"You too," Torrie said. She didn't want to admit exactly how good he looked in his black slacks and light blue dress shirt.  
  
"Thanks," he said, offering his arm to her. She slid her hand into the crook of his arm. "Does Indian food sound good to you?"  
  
"I've never had it," Torrie admitted.  
  
"You'll love it," Sean said confidently.  
  
"What makes you think you know me so well?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Something," Sean said softly, looking at her. Torrie turned her head away hoping he didn't feel the bolt of electricity she felt when their eyes met.  
  
// Carry me far away  
Don't hold back, I won't break  
Leave the ghosts behind //  
  
"This is so great," Torrie said. "I haven't eaten food with my hands in ages."  
  
"It tastes better that way," Sean said. "And it's more fun."  
  
"I agree," Torrie said. She beamed up at him and Sean felt his heart miss a beat. She was so beautiful. To him there was no one more beautiful in the world.  
  
"I'm glad you liked it," Sean said seriously.  
  
"I guess I have to trust that you do indeed know me well now, don't I?" Torrie asked.  
  
"It would be smart," Sean agreed.  
  
// All I know wrong or right  
Just the thought of this night  
Will get me every time  
Every time //  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Torrie asked.  
  
"There's this swing club a couple of blocks away," Sean said. "Do you know how to swing?"  
  
"Well, of course," Torrie said. "I learned in high school because my boyfriend was in a ska band."  
  
"That makes a lot of sense," Sean remarked.  
  
"A lot of people who listen to ska swing dance," Torrie explained.  
  
"So would you like to swing dance?" Sean asked.  
  
"Why not?" Torrie asked.  
  
// Well the voice in my head said 'what are you doing?'  
I thought 'not listening to you' //  
  
"Oh my goodness," Torrie gasped for breath. "I haven't had this much fun in so long Sean."  
  
"You mean I'm a fun guy?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yes," Torrie said. "And you really know how to cut a rug."  
  
"My mom was a dance teacher," Sean explained.  
  
"How did you get into wrestling?" Torrie asked.  
  
"It was the most manly thing I could think of," Sean said.   
  
"I see," Torrie said. She wanted so badly to kiss him. She wanted him to kiss her. She just wanted to touch him. "Let's get back on the floor."  
  
// You see I'm taking a chance  
I'm thinking 'bout flying  
Over the blue //  
  
"You want to come up to my room?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Do you want me to?" Sean asked.  
  
"Actually, no," Torrie said. "I'm sharing with Stacy."  
  
"I see," Sean said, his disappointment visible.  
  
"Could I come up to your room?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sean said. "Of course."  
  
Torrie slid her hand in his. "Good, because I don't want this night to ever end."  
  
// And it's crazy to be this out of practice  
And have it all come so naturally //  
  
Sean unlocked the door to his room and held the door open for Torrie. "You want something to drink?" Sean asked.  
  
"Water actually," Torrie said. "Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Of course," Sean said.  
  
She picked up the phone and called her room to let Stacey know she was alright and for her not to worry. "Was she there?" Sean asked.  
  
"No," Torrie said. "Probably out chasing after some new guy. She decided when Matt wouldn't give her the time of day, even after Matt and Lita broke up, it was time to cut her losses."  
  
"A lot of people could learn from her," Sean commented.  
  
"I guess I should've," Torrie said softly.  
  
// Don't you love knocking logic right of it's axis  
And watch it float far out to sea //  
  
"Don't be so hard on yourself," Sean said. "It's not like Stacy was actually attracted to Matt. She just likes taking what other people have."  
  
"Wasn't I doing the same thing?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Except you were actually attracted to Jeff," Sean said.  
  
"What about you?" Torrie asked. "Are you attracted to me?"  
  
"You can't tell?" Sean asked.  
  
"I wish I had seen it so much earlier," Torrie said.  
  
// Carry me far away  
Don't hold back, I won't break  
Leave the ghosts behind //  
  
Sean leaned over and lightly brushed his lips over hers. Torrie shivered momentarily when his lips brushed hers.   
  
"You don't want this?" Sean asked.  
  
"No Sean, I do," Torrie protested. "I was shivering in...I don't know, pleasure maybe. But it was definitely good."  
  
"You're sure?" Sean asked.  
  
"Yes Sean," Torrie said.  
  
"And you know it's me?" Sean asked.  
  
"Trust me," Torrie said. "I could never mistake you for Jeff."  
  
// All I know wrong or right  
Just the thought of this night  
Will get me every time  
Every time //  
  
Sean kissed her again. She slid her hands around his neck and let her pull him closer. The kiss was passionate and fiery. Torrie felt her blood heat as she melted against him.  
  
"Oh wow," Sean said as he pulled away.  
  
"I second that," Torrie said. He rested his forehead against hers.  
  
"I've wanted you so long," Sean murmured.  
  
"Really?" Torrie asked in amazement. "I thought you were my friend to get close to Stacy."  
  
"No," Sean said. "I was your friend to get close to you."  
  
"I'm glad," Torrie whispered, kissing him again.  
  
// So, now here I am reading my fortune  
In the winding lines of your hand //  
  
Torrie ran circles over Sean's bare chest. It had been a perfect night. He was an amazing person. He was observant and he treated her like she really mattered. She was used to being a trophy.  
  
He shifted a little and he pulled her closer to him. She had known him for years, even been close to him but she had never imagined that he could want her. She had had a crush on him at one point. But she buried it deep inside of her because she was sure he couldn't like her.  
  
Maybe if she believe in herself a little more she could be a little happier. She could see herself happy with him if she looked far enough.  
  
// Oh and I see a lost unwanted orphan  
Head right for the promised land  
Carry me far away  
I won't, I won't break //  
  
Sean felt Torrie move closer to him. He hadn't known all the passion she had buried inside of her. He had known she knew what sex was, but he hadn't imagined how well she knew what it was. But it was more than sex to him. It was so much more special than just sex.  
  
"Torrie?" Sean asked softly.  
  
"Hmm?" she murmured sleepily.  
  
"You comfortable?" Sean asked.  
  
"Never better," she mumbled happily.  
  
He softly kissed her and then settled against her.  
  
// Carry me far away  
Don't hold back, I won't break  
Leave the ghosts behind //  
  
Torrie was humming as she walked out of Sean's room the next morning. "Well, if it isn't Torrie Wilson?" Lita said.  
  
"What are you doing out this early?" Torrie asked.  
  
"I ate breakfast with Kurt," Lita said.  
  
"I never imagined you with Angle," Torrie said.  
  
"We're just friends," Lita said. "I thought you were interested in Jeff."  
  
"I got smart," Torrie said. "Who needs a Hardy?"  
  
Torrie thought she heard Lita mumble something about how she did. She smiled as she walked away.  
  
// All I know wrong or right  
Just the thought of this night  
Will get me every time  
Every time //  
  
"Shane wants to talk to you," Stacy said.  
  
"Why?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Hell if I know," Stacy said. "But he doesn't want to sleep with you."  
  
"Like I would have expected that," Torrie said. "It's pretty much common knowledge that he, unlike his father, is faithful to his wife."  
  
"He probably wants you to get with a guy," Stacy said.  
  
Torrie's face drained as she realized her friend was probably right. And her career had to be the most important thing in her life.  



	3. I Don't Like Anyone

*** Hey all. I still don't own the WWF nor the "Who I Am" CD. I hope you are all enjoying the fic thus far. This chapter is called "I Don't Like Anyone." ***  
  
// Suki says we're all down downtown  
So what's my problem  
I don't wanna socialize //  
  
"Hunter I managed to get all of my wrestlers together finally," Stephanie said breathlessly as she came into the dressing room they shared. "You ready for a night on the town?"  
  
"Steph, I'm not really up to it," Hunter replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked. "It's your first night back. You looked fabulous by the way. Even if you were on the opposite team."  
  
"Thanks," Hunter said. "I'm kind of tired."  
  
"Come on," Stephanie whined. "I really want to celebrate that you are back."  
  
"Why?" Hunter asked.  
  
// Why don't they leave me alone?  
Bad boys, jealous girls  
Been there, done that //  
  
"Because I missed you silly," Stephanie said. "You know that."  
  
"If you missed me so much you could have come and visited," Hunter replied.  
  
"That's not fair," Stephanie said. "You always made me feel like I was in the way when I visited you at rehab. You weren't exactly the Game that I know and love."  
  
"I know," Hunter sighed. "I really kind of just want to catch up with my old friends Steph."  
  
"You don't like my guys?" Stephanie asked, crestfallen.  
  
"It's not that," Hunter said, "I just don't know them so well. I'd like to see Sean and Tori and maybe even Billy."  
  
"It's not as if you are leaving tonight," Stephanie said. "You can see them tomorrow."  
  
"Fine," Hunter sighed.   
  
// I just want to fantasize  
Staring at the ceiling   
Thinkin' bout you //  
  
There had been someone who had visited Hunter while he was in rehab. Actually, she had been rehabing also. He had enjoyed her visits because they seemed to push each other further and make each other work harder.  
  
He hadn't seen her since he had been back. She had gotten back about three weeks before she did. She didn't seem to be doing too much since she had gotten back. He really wanted to talk to her and see how she was doing.   
  
They hadn't been more than acquaintances before he got injured. Friends through mutual friends at best. Now he genuinely cared for her. She seemed to care for him too. More than Stephanie maybe. He wondered vaguely who Stephanie was sleeping with now. It didn't really matter. She had never really made him jealous. It was just the part they were supposed to play.  
  
Stephanie and Hunter were best friends. But their relationship went no farther. Once they had slept together just to see how it was. It was nothing special. But it was nice to have someone to talk to. Someone you always knew would be there.  
  
Still, he didn't think of Stephanie very often anymore.  
  
// It's a freaky feeling  
What can I do? //  
  
"Surprise!" a bunch of wrestlers, none of them ECW, greeted Hunter and Stephanie as they walked into a bar.  
  
"You really thought I'd make you spend your first night back with a bunch of wrestlers you don't know?" Stephanie asked, beaming up at him.  
  
"For a second there," Hunter said. "Thanks Steph."  
  
"Anything for my husband," Stephanie said. She turned to the bar and asked for Hunter's favorite kind of beer and a glass of their best wine for herself.  
  
Hunter took the beer gratefully and was lifting the beer to his mouth when he saw her across the room.  
  
// I don't like anyone  
The way I like you //  
  
"Hey," Hunter said when he finally caught her about ten minutes later.  
  
"Hey," Tori said, smiling softly. "How's it feel to be back?"  
  
"Strange," Hunter nodded. "Like I belong, but I really don't belong."  
  
"Yeah," Tori said. "I understand the feeling entirely."  
  
"It's the remaining members of DX!" a drunk voice said, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Hey Pac," Hunter said, just barely squelching a sigh.  
  
Tori looked away to hide the fact that she really detested her ex-boyfriend.  
  
// I don't go anywhere   
If you aren't there too //  
  
"You want to go out tonight?" Stephanie asked two nights later when they got back to their hotel room after a house show.  
  
"I told Tori I'd go workout with her tonight," Hunter said. "She thinking she might not be doing some kind of new leg lift right."  
  
"You sure do seem to be spending a lot of time with Tori anymore," Stephanie commented.  
  
"It will give you more time with your new boyfriend," Hunter shrugged. "Who is he by the way?"  
  
"None of your business," Stephanie said. "He'd get mad if I said anything."  
  
"I knew you had someone," Hunter said, laughing lightly.  
  
// It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do.  
I don't like anyone but you. //  
  
"You're doing it fine Tori," Hunter said, watching her form.  
  
"But it hurts," Tori said, gritting her teeth.  
  
"Where?" Hunter asked, kneeling next to her legs.  
  
"The side of my left calf, near the bottom," Tori said.  
  
"Here?" Hunter asked as he massaged an area of her leg.  
  
"Oh yeah," Tori groaned.  
  
"That's probably your shoes," Hunter said. "These look older than me. If getting new ones doesn't work talk to a doctor."  
  
"Thanks a lot Hunter," Tori said.  
  
"Not a problem," Hunter smiled.  
  
// They think I'm a little obsessed  
Up here sending mental telepathy  
I'm concentrating on you //  
  
Hunter watched Tori's match with Ivory. He knew they were pretty evenly matched, but he also knew Ivory was not above cheating and tricks.   
  
"Obvious much?" Stephanie asked from the couch as she filed her nails.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked.  
  
"You have a huge crush on your best friend's ex," Stephanie commented.  
  
"I do not," Hunter protested.  
  
"Oh yes you do," Stephanie replied. "I think she would like you back if you told her."  
  
"I don't like her!" Hunter replied.  
  
"Right," Stephanie said. "And I'm not sleeping with Rob Van Dam."  
  
"Van Dam?" Hunter asked. Stephanie nodded her head as she blushed, realizing she had let her secret slip. "What is it with you and guys with huge egos?"  
  
// I wanna give you everything  
But if I do will you think less of me //  
  
Maybe Stephanie was right, Hunter thought. Maybe he was developing feelings for Tori. He felt bad about X-Pac, but not much. X-Pac had changed since he had allied with Albert. He sighed as he turned the pages of a magazine.  
  
"Hey there," Tori greeted him as she walked into the break room.  
  
"That was a good match you had," Hunter said.  
  
"Thanks," Tori said. "It's been awhile since I've gone up against Ivory."  
  
"You looked good as always," Hunter said.  
  
"Thanks for watching," Tori said.  
  
"I always watch," Hunter said sincerely.  
  
// Everybody else just wasting my time  
Baby can't ya tell, we're two of a kind? //  
  
Tori sipped at the hot coffee in her hands. She didn't drink coffee all that often. But she felt the need to be warm inside. She had kinds of strange emotions flying through her. And they all confused the hell out of her.  
  
She had always thought that Hunter and Stephanie were a happy couple. Until Hunter had recently confided in her that their marriage was a complete scam. For some unknown reason, Tori had been so happy when he told her that. Why would she be happy that her friends weren't as happy as they would have everyone believe?  
  
And she felt guilty the more time she spent around Hunter. She felt guilty about liking how she felt when she was around Hunter. She had a strong suspicion that she was developing romantic feelings for Hunter. But he couldn't have feelings for her. Could he?  
  
// I don't like anyone  
The way I like you  
I don't go anywhere   
If you aren't there too //  
  
"Hunter," Raven said as he ran into Hunter in the halls.  
  
"Hey," Hunter said. Raven was one of the wrestlers in Stephanie's company that he liked. "What's up?"  
  
"I've been noticing that you've been spending a lot of time around Tori," Raven said.  
  
"We're old friends," Hunter said.  
  
"I know," Raven said. "But she's been hurt in the past. We were pretty good friends for awhile there. Just...don't hurt her."  
  
"I wouldn't," Hunter said.  
  
"I know," Raven said. "But I'm reminding you she's been hurt enough."  
  
"Okay," Hunter said.  
  
// It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do.  
I don't like anyone but you. //  
  
"You want to go out tonight?" Jackie asked Tori.  
  
""Nah," Tori said. "I don't feel like it tonight."  
  
"Well, I think the boys want to go to a steakhouse since we're in Texas," Jackie said. "Do you want anything for dinner or something."  
  
"I'm fine," Tori said. "I'll probably order take-out or something."  
  
"You sure?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tori replied softly.  
  
// Staring at the ceiling thinking about you  
It's a freaky feeling   
What can I do? //  
  
"Hey," Hunter said when Tori picked up the phone. "You want to go for a walk?"  
  
"That sounds good," Tori said. "When?"  
  
"I'll meet you downstairs in ten," Hunter said.  
  
"I'll be there," Tori said.  
  
Tori ran around her room, putting on her favorite running suit and her black hooded sweatshirt. She grabbed her lip gloss and applied it liberally.  
  
"What am I doing?" Tori asked her reflection in the mirror. "He's Sean's best friend."  
  
// I don't like anyone  
The way I like you  
I don't go anywhere   
If you aren't there too //  
  
"I never laugh as much as when I'm around you," Hunter said.  
  
"I think that's a compliment," Tori said.  
  
Hunter slipped his hand in hers and said, "Trust me, it is."  
  
"Well," Tori said softly. "Same here."  
  
"I'm glad," Hunter said. He started to lean down to kiss her. She pulled away.   
  
"Don't," Tori said.  
  
"What?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I can't," Tori said breathlessly. "I've got to go."  
  
Hunter watched helplessly as Tori fled down the street.  
  
// It's not as if I'm hard to please  
You're the only one good enough for me  
Those others just won't do.  
I don't like anyone but you. //  



	4. Karma

*** Hey all again. This chapter is called "Karma" and thanks to RAW my muses are in full force (although I had already dreamed up this storyline prior to RAW- kismet? I think so!) Anyways, I have a feeling this chapter will be fun for me to write. I hope you enjoy it. ***  
  
// Out of nowhere you just wanna be free  
Cut me loose, forget all about me //  
  
"I think it's over Steph," he said in a voice that was trying to be gentle and comforting.  
  
"What are you talking about Rob?" Stephanie asked. "Hunter and I are finally getting a divorce and you want it to be over?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Rob said.  
  
"I don't understand," Stephanie said. "I thought this was what you wanted. I thought you wanted me to yourself."  
  
"I did," Rob said as he shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I like you a lot Stephanie, but I think this relationship is getting too serious. It was just supposed to be fun."  
  
"It is fun!" Stephanie protested.  
  
"Don't beg Stephanie," Rob said. "It will leave everything in a bad light."  
  
// Baby have you ever heard   
About this little five letter word //  
  
Stephanie fumed as she walked down the hall, away from Rob Van Dam's dressing room. How dare he break up with her? How dare he tell her their relationship was too serious? He was going to get his. Oh yes, he would sure get his.  
  
But how? Stephanie was sure that she would have to find a way to make sure that egotistical little punk paid through the nose for dumping her. No one had ever dumped the Princess.  
  
"In a hurry Steph?" someone asked her. She turned to see Test smirking at her.  
  
"You knew!" Stephanie said with certainty.  
  
"I knew what?" Test asked innocently.  
  
"You knew Rob was going to break up with me!" Stephanie hissed furiously.  
  
"I always like when you get mad...you're so much more attractive," Test said sarcastically. "I didn't know he would dump you. But I knew he was getting tired of you being so clingy."  
  
"Clingy?" Stephanie asked in shock. She turned away without a word to Test. "Oh he's going to pay."  
  
// What comes around goes around  
I'm telling you baby its called karma //  
  
Stephanie gritted her teeth as she watched Rob flirt with some girl. Some mat rat was waiting outside and Rob had to go talk to her. And his head was leaning toward her in that way that made the person he was talking to feel so special.   
  
Stephanie was grateful she was in the limo. It had been a week since Rob had broken up with her. He was around another woman every time she saw him. He spent a lot of time around Stacy Kiebler. Stephanie felt sick when she saw him.  
  
"Can you get me to the hotel already?" Stephanie asked impatiently.  
  
"I thought we were waiting for your brother," the driver answered.  
  
"I forgot," Stephanie said. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No problem," the driver answered easily.  
  
Stephanie leaned back in her seat, unable to do anything but watch Rob. He was going to get what was coming to him. If it was the last thing Stephanie did.  
  
// What goes up goes down, hits the ground  
Your gonna find out   
All about, all about  
Karma //  
  
"What's got you so preoccupied?" Chris Jericho asked when he came upon Stephanie staring into nothing.  
  
"Can you leave me alone?" Stephanie asked, her tone pleading.  
  
"Has the Princess had a bad day?" Jericho asked mockingly.  
  
"The Princess had things to contemplate," Stephanie replied. "Things that do not concern you."  
  
"Contemplating who you might deign to sleep with next?" Jericho asked. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the wall, settling in for a long sparring match.  
  
"Why are you so sure I'm a slut Jericho?" Stephanie asked. "It's not as if I've ever even come close to touching the likes of you."  
  
"It's not like I would want you to," Jericho retorted.  
  
"Just go away," Stephanie sighed.  
  
"That's fine," Jericho said, standing straight. "I have to go get ready for my match against Van Dam."  
  
"You have a match against Rob?" Stephanie asked, a plan forming in her mind.  
  
// Go on, go on, go have your day in the sun  
Have a blast honey have you some fun //  
  
"Rob?" Stephanie asked about twenty minutes later.  
  
"Oh, hi Stephanie," Rob said as he disentangled himself from an embrace with Stacy. "How are you today."  
  
"I'm fine," Stephanie said. "I actually had a favor I wanted to ask for."  
  
"Really?" Rob asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said. "You have a match against Y2J tonight right?"  
  
"Yeah," Rob said confidently.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if we could put all of what's happened behind us," Stephanie said, "because I really want to ringside with you."  
  
"Yeah sure," Rob said. "I guess."  
  
"Great," Stephanie said, beaming.  
  
// But don't forget about that golden rule  
What you do to others is gonna get done to you //  
  
"Remember," Stephanie mouthed discreetly to Jericho before she went down to the ring with Rob. He winked at her. She barely suppressed a grin.  
  
The fight was interesting. Stephanie was glad it wasn't a hardcore match. She probably would have thought twice about coming down if it had been. She saw Jericho was getting the upper hand and decided it was time to put her plan into action.  
  
Stephanie climbed onto the ring apron to distract the ref. She saw Jericho throw Rob to mat as he walked over. Stephanie smiled cruelly at Jericho. She pretended disbelief and horror when she saw Jericho reach for her. She pretend she wasn't anticipating the kiss.  
  
But unlike the two previous kisses, Stephanie made it more than obvious that she was returning the kiss.  
  
  
// What comes around goes around  
I'm telling you baby its called karma //  
  
"You okay Steph?" Rob asked after the match.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said, feigning misery. She was almost afraid to admit to herself that when she knew the kiss was coming...Jericho was actually fun to kiss.  
  
"I'll get even with him Steph," Rob said. "I promise."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked. Her plan seemed to be working perfectly. "It's not like there's anything between us Rob."  
  
"I've been thinking about that Steph," Rob said. "I think I was wrong to break up with you. I think I want to get back together...if you'll have me."  
  
"We'll see," Stephanie said. "I have to go brush my teeth."  
  
// What goes up goes down, hits the ground  
Your gonna find out   
All about, all about  
Karma //  
  
Stephanie talked Rob into facing Jericho without her help the next night. She told him she didn't want to take the chance that Jericho would touch her again. She stood at the gorilla, waiting for an opening. This match was a no DQ. The Alliance felt Stephanie needed retribution.  
  
She saw Rob gain an advantage over Jericho. She ran down to ringside. She went and grabbed a chair. She nodded to Rob as she stepped into the ring with the chair. She had told him that she might come down to get a few personal shots on Jericho. But only if he seemed incapacitated.  
  
Stephanie held the chair in the air as if she was going to hit Jericho. She then swung the chair at Rob with all of her might. She could've sworn the crowd gasped in shock. She hit him again for good measure.  
  
Jericho stood up and kicked Rob a few times before going for the pin. He got up and smiled at Stephanie. She walked towards the announce table and motioned for a microphone.  
  
// Life is like a kaleidoscope  
Changing colors everyday //  
  
"What the hell?" Stephanie heard Rob groan.  
  
Stephanie smiled in satisfaction. "I'm sure everyone wants to know why I came down to help Y2J here. The truth is that when you kissed me yesterday Chris, I've never felt so...excited."  
  
Rob's head flew up. Stephanie turned and smiled down at him. "No one has ever made me feel so...wild with just one kiss."  
  
Rob stood up, "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"What Rob?" Stephanie asked. "All I want is someone to excite me. Someone to make me feel bad."  
  
"Bad?" Rob asked incredulously.  
  
"Can you do that for me Chris?" Stephanie asked, turning back to her co-conspirator.  
  
Jericho answered by taking Stephanie into his arms and kissing her again.  
  
// But there's one thing that I know  
You can't mess around with your fate //  
  
"Stephanie," Rob said as he trailed backstage behind Stephanie. "I thought I told you I wanted to start seeing each other again."  
  
"I think you were right the first time," Stephanie said. "Our relationship was getting a little too serious."  
  
"But-"  
  
"And it wasn't that much fun anymore," Stephanie said.  
  
"But I-"  
  
"And lets face it," Stephanie said seriously. "Jericho is just sexy. I mean, I think a part of me buried deep inside has always been attracted to him."  
  
"But I'm Rob Van Dam!" Rob exclaimed.  
  
"And I'm the Billion Dollar Princess," Stephanie said. "And I get what I want. Jericho is what I want."  
  
// What comes around goes around  
I'm telling you baby its called karma //  
  
"How long do I have to do this?" Jericho groaned when he came to Stephanie's dressing room.  
  
"Not too long," Stephanie said. "A month at most. I just don't want Rob to think I did it only to get even with him."  
  
"But you did," Jericho said.  
  
"But I don't want him to think I think he's worth revenge," Stephanie explained. "I'm not that bad to kiss am I?"  
  
"No," Jericho mused. "Especially when you kiss back."  
  
"I enjoyed the last two myself," Stephanie grinned.  
  
// What goes up goes down, hits the ground  
Your gonna find out   
All about, all about  
Karma //   



	5. Helplessly, Hopelessly

*** Hello people! This chapter is called "Helplessly, Hopelessly." Just to let you all know, this song is the reason I bought this album...which means, this song is indirectly responsible for this whole fic. I don't know why I told you...I just did. Hope you like it! ***  
  
// I can stand with the weight of the world  
On my shoulders. //  
  
"Hey, remember to get my belt," Jeff said to Trish, as they were preparing to leave the Team Xtreme dressing room.  
  
"Anything else?" Trish asked, barely biting back a sigh.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if he said please once in awhile," Matt muttered.  
  
"What?" Trish asked Matt.  
  
"Nothing," Matt sighed.  
  
"Trish," Jeff continued, ignoring his brother. "Remember to watch out for Stacy. She tends to be a pain in my ass."  
  
"Of course Jeff," Trish said, smiling sweetly at him. "You know I'll be there for you."  
  
"I know," Jeff said confidently. "Later Matt."  
  
// I can fight with the toughest  
Of the tough. //  
  
Trish watched Jeff face off with Christian. He had defected to the Alliance several months earlier. Ever since, Stacy Kiebler had been his valet.  
  
Trish glared over at Stacy like she knew she was supposed to. Stacy meant nothing to her. She knew even she could kick Stacy's ass. And that was saying something. Ivory might give her a scare, but Stacy was no big thing.  
  
During the match, Trish somehow found herself in the ring alone with Christian. Stacy had hurt herself somewhere while running from Trish. The ref was tending to Jeff outside the ring. Trish looked up at Christian, worry evident on her face.  
  
"Scared Trish?" Christian taunted her.  
  
He came toward her. Trish turned toward the turnbuckle and waited for Christian to come after her. He grabbed her just as she reached the top rope. She wrapped her legs around his neck and slammed him to the mat with a hurricurana.   
  
Jeff slid into the ring as Trish slid out and covered Christian for the win. But he didn't say thank you.  
  
// I can laugh in the face of all my insecurities. //  
  
"You okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Oh yeah," Trish said, trying to hold back the tears she felt stinging her eyes.  
  
"Where's your boyfriend?" Matt asked, sitting next to Trish on the couch.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Trish asked.  
  
"Jeff," Matt said simply.  
  
"I'm not dating Jeff," Trish said. "He's out with Jericho."  
  
"I thought Jericho was attached to the hip of Stephanie," Matt said.  
  
"I guess,' Trish said. "Maybe she's with them. I think that's why I wasn't invited actually. You know how Stephanie and I feel about each other."  
  
"You can come out with me if you want," Matt said.  
  
// Anytime, anywhere, anything  
I'm strong enough //  
  
"You sure?" Trish asked. Matt could tell that Trish didn't want to be alone. He had a feeling Trish was alone a lot.  
  
"Of course," Matt said. "I hate to eat alone. Don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Trish said.  
  
"Plus you're pretty good company," Matt added, not wanting to make her feel like he was taking pity on her. What he really felt was protective of her.  
  
"Thanks," Trish said, blushing.  
  
"You ready now?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure," Trish said, grabbing her jacket.  
  
// But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch //  
  
Nights later, Matt was watching a movie in his hotel room. He and Jeff had stopped sharing while Matt and Lita had been dating. It had been months since he and Lita had broken up but he and Jeff had never gone back to sharing rooms.  
  
There was a light knock on the door. He went to answer it. "Hey Trish."  
  
"Hey," Trish said shyly. "I was just seeing what you were doing tonight."  
  
"Watching a movie," Matt said.  
  
"Oh," Trish said. "Okay, well..."  
  
"You want to watch with me?" Matt asked.  
  
"You really don't mind?" Trish asked.  
  
"Why would I mind?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know," Trish said shrugging her shoulders. Matt took her arm and pulled her inside his room.  
  
// I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much //  
  
They sat on the ground in front of the TV. At one point Trish got up and popped the complimentary popcorn. They started trying to shoot pieces into each others mouth. The room was a mess by the time the movie was nearly over.  
  
Matt didn't know how Trish ended up cuddled next to him, but strangely, he didn't care. It actually felt kind of nice to hold her in his arms. They decided to watch Conan O'Brien after the movie had ended. Matt realized Trish had fallen asleep beside him.  
  
He thought about waking her up, but he remembered what Tori had told him once. She had bunked with Trish a couple times and she told him Trish had insomnia and was lucky when she got to sleep. The room was warm so he let her sleep, not caring if his arm would never wake up.  
  
// I'm hopelessly, helplessly, recklessly  
Falling in love. //  
  
Trish woke up slowly. She didn't know the last time she had slept so well. She quickly became aware of the body she was cuddled next to. She looked up and gasped softly.  
  
"Huh?" Matt mumbled, waking up.  
  
"I'm so sorry Matt," Trish whispered. "I can't believe I fell asleep."  
  
"Don't apologize Trish," Matt said gently. "If I had minded I would have woken you up."  
  
"Why are you so nice to me?" Trish asked. "Jeff is supposed to be attracted to me and he's not nearly as nice to me as you are."  
  
"Because I'm a gentleman," Matt replied. "Jeff doesn't know the meaning of the word."  
  
"Oh," Trish said, hoping she hid her disappointment.  
  
// So let consequence do what it will to us,  
I don't care. //  
  
Matt knew that he hadn't said what Trish wanted to hear. He hadn't told her the truth. But what if Jeff really did like Trish? He was pretty sure Trish wasn't worth ruining his relationship with his brother.  
  
He looked down into Trish's eyes. "Damn," he whispered. He threw caution to the wind as he leaned toward her and caught her lips in a kiss.  
  
When he pulled away Trish was crying. "I thought that was what you wanted," Matt said, ready to kick himself if he hadn't read Trish right.  
  
"It was," Trish said. "I just can't believe it happened. Oh Matt."  
  
"What?" Matt asked.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Trish asked.  
  
// Let the stars stand as witness to it all.  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere //  
  
"I don't know," Matt answered truthfully. "I don't know how Jeff really feels about you."  
  
"Lita is still my friend," Trish said. "Her and Tori are the only friends I have in the Federation that are females."  
  
"I don't really care how Lita feels," Matt said brusquely.  
  
"She loves you," Trish said.  
  
"She's not the same person Trish," Matt said. "Besides, I find it hard to think about Lita when I'm around you anymore."  
  
"Me too," Trish said.  
  
// I just can't pretend anymore  
I'm too sturdy to fall. //  
  
Trish's scream was only blocked by the hand that clasped over her mouth. She was pulled into a dark room as she walked down the hall of an arena.  
  
"Baby, it's me," Matt said. They had been secretly seeing each other for three weeks.  
  
"Matt," Trish sighed in relief. "You scared the crap out of me!"  
  
"Sorry," Matt said.  
  
"Sure you are," Trish said.  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Matt asked, as he pulled her close.  
  
Trish accepted the kiss. And when she left the room she realized that she had finally done what she had been afraid of all her life. She had fallen in love.  
  
// But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much //  
  
Matt watched Trish sleep. It was rare that she slept well. She had sneaked to his room every night since the first night they had kissed. Sometimes she would just pretend to sleep so he would, other nights she would go sit on the couch and read the paper or something.  
  
"What are you doing?'" she whispered.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," Matt said.  
  
"No," Trish said. "I was waiting for you to sleep."  
  
"I'll sleep when you sleep," Matt said.  
  
"You need to sleep," Trish insisted.  
  
"And I need you to sleep too," Matt said.  
  
// I'm hopelessly, helplessly, recklessly  
Falling in love. //  
  
Matt sat across the room as he watched Jeff attempt to flirt with Trish. He was disgusted with his brother. Though no one knew Matt and Trish were seeing each other, it was easy to tell Trish was involved. She was always busy and she was about a million times happier than she had been a month earlier. Now Jeff wanted her.  
  
"What's up Hardy?" a gruff voice asked.  
  
"Oh hey Hunter," Matt said.  
  
"Why are you watching Trish so intently?" Hunter asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked.  
  
"I mean," Hunter said. "You are looking at Trish and there is a puddle of drool at your feet."  
  
"She's hot," Matt shrugged.  
  
"Can I give you a hint?" Hunter asked. Matt nodded. "Tell her how you really feel before it's too late and you can't figure out what you did wrong."  
  
// I am not afraid  
I am not afraid //  
  
Matt thought about Hunter had said to him for a few minutes. He watched Lita talking with Kurt Angle. He had never imagined his ex would end up buddies with Angle. Matt shook his head and stood.  
  
Instead of leaving as he had intended he walked across the room to Trish. "I need to talk to you Trish," Matt said.  
  
"What?" Trish asked, looking up at him. She felt a pang of love as she looked at him.  
  
"Please come with me," Matt said.  
  
"Trish and I were talking bro," Jeff said.  
  
"Fine," Matt said. "Can I say one thing to Trish before I let you get back to what you were talking about?"  
  
"Sure," Jeff said, an annoyed edge in his voice.  
  
Matt pulled Trish from her seat and kissed her thoroughly. "I love you."  
  
// But when you're holding me like this  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch //  
  
Trish watched Matt walk away. She felt so confused. Matt hadn't wanted Jeff to know until they had a chance to ease him into the idea. And he kissed her in front of him?  
  
Trish looked around the room. Her gazed stopped abruptly on Lita. She rushed over to her friend. "Lita, I'm so sor-"  
  
"Don't be sorry," Lita said quickly. "Unless you don't love him back."  
  
"I do," Trish whispered.  
  
"Then make sure you keep him," Lita said. Trish could see she was holding back tears. Lita stood up and hugged Trish. Trish met eyes with Kurt over Lita's shoulder.   
  
"Take care of her," Trish mouthed to him. Kurt nodded.  
  
// I'm completely defenseless  
Baby, it's almost too much //  
  
Trish turned back, reminding herself that she had been talking with Jeff. But Jeff was nowhere to be found. "Well, crap," Trish muttered.  
  
Trish walked quickly from the break room and nearly tripped over Jeff outside the room. "Jeff," Trish said.  
  
"You could have told me!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"We were going to," Trish said helplessly.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Jeff said. "Because you are going to fall in love with me."  
  
"I love your brother," Trish said.  
  
"We'll see," Jeff said.  
  
// I'm hopelessly, helplessly, recklessly  
Falling in love. //  
  
"I've been looking for you everywhere," Trish said when she finally found Matt outside the arena. "Why are you out here?"  
  
"I didn't want to hear that you don't want to see me anymore," Matt muttered.  
  
"That's good," Trish said. "Because that is not what I'm going to say."  
  
"Really?" Matt asked.  
  
"I love you too," Trish said. She leaned over and kissed Matt softly.  
  
// I'm hopelessly, helplessly, recklessly  
Falling in love. //  



	6. Who I Am

*** Alright, this chapter is the title track "Who I Am". Thank you to all the people who have written reviews and told me what you think. This chapter is going to be a little different from all of the other chapters, another plot will be introduced, but I'm also going to spend most of the chapter updating the other plots. I hope you all like this chapter. ***  
  
// If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright. //  
  
"How are you?" Stacy asked her friend Torrie Wilson. "It's been a long time since we've had a chance to talk."  
  
"I know," Torrie said softly.  
  
Stacy couldn't help but notice that in the past months her friend had changed. She became silent and withdrawn and she avoided certain people. She rarely went out with Shane. She almost never hung out with Stacy when she was with Chuck Palumbo and Sean O'Haire.  
  
"Are you okay?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Torrie said. "You know, sometimes working for Shane just seems to take up so much of my energy."  
  
"But he's great," Stacy gushed. "He's not disgusting like his father. I've noticed you hanging around Test a lot."  
  
"Yeah," Torrie said. "Shane thought I might like him."  
  
// If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine //  
  
"Hey," Stephanie said, as she sat down at a table next to her old friend Tori. "What's up?'"  
  
"Nothing much," Tori said. "Did you know Kurt is helping Lita train?"  
  
"Kurt and Lita?" Stephanie asked in disbelief. "I never imagined them even associating with each other."  
  
"Strange pairs seem to be popping up all over," Tori commented. "Like you and a certain WWF wrestler."  
  
"You mean Jericho?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"Yeah," Tori said. "What's up with you two?"  
  
"He's just a surprising person," Stephanie said, ducking her head to hide her blush. She was surprised herself. She had enjoyed the past two weeks she had spent with Y2J. "What about you? I thought you and Hunter were interested in each other."  
  
"He's your ex," Tori said in surprised. "You know I'd never see him."  
  
"Come on," Stephanie said. "You and I both know my marriage was a business deal. If you're interested you should go for it."  
  
// Cause I know exactly who I am  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father //  
  
"That's enough for today," Kurt said, wiping some sweat from his forehead.   
  
"Come on Kurt," Lita exclaimed. "I'm never going to be ready for that match against Chyna if you don't help me. I want that damn belt."  
  
"I know how that feels," Kurt said, motioning toward his own WWF championship belt outside the workout ring. "But there is such a thing as overdoing it."  
  
"Please Kurt," Lita pleaded.  
  
Kurt saw the sweating poring down her face and her hair sticking to her skin. He saw that she was tired and she should stop for the day. But he also saw her heart in her eyes.  
  
"Okay," Kurt sighed. "We'll work on some stuff that I utilized when I fought Undertaker. But I won't teach you the underhanded tricks."  
  
"I think I can handle it on my own," Lita nodded as she beamed at her friend.  
  
// And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan. //  
  
"I'm fine Mom," Trish said. "Don't worry about what Jeff is saying about me."  
  
Matt twirled a strand of Trish's hair around his finger as he listened to her talk to her mother. "Yeah, I know. He's just angry. I love you too Mom. Bye."  
  
"She's worried," Matt commented.  
  
"She loves me," Trish said.  
  
"So do I," Matt said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I wish you would let me go beat some sense into Jeff. The crap he's been calling you on TV is ridiculous."  
  
"He's hurt baby," Trish said, gently stroking Matt's face. "It's not worth losing your brother. There has to be a way you can be his brother and be with me."  
  
"I'm not so sure," Matt sighed.  
  
// Sometimes, I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand. //  
  
"It's been two months," Chris Benoit pointed out. "When I called you right after you said it was going to be for a month and it was just revenge."  
  
"It still is," Jericho replied. RAW was in Benoit's hometown that week and Jericho was having lunch with him. "Plus, Stephanie's kind of fun to have around when she's not trying to make your life miserable."  
  
"You made her life pretty miserable too," Benoit replied. "It's disgusting how much people like you two together. They still hate her, but they love both of you with each other."  
  
"They just want to be able to like me," Jericho grinned.  
  
"Don't fall for her," Benoit warned. "Remember what happened to Kurt when he actually fell for her."  
  
"I'm not going to," Jericho said. Had he sounded a little defensive? "Plus she was married when she was playing with Kurt."  
  
"Just be careful," Benoit said.  
  
// It's all a part of me  
That's who I am //  
  
"Is Christian here?" Edge asked Stacy Kiebler.   
  
"Maybe," Stacy said, smiling wickedly at Edge. "But I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to talk to you."  
  
"Would you go screw Jeff Hardy or something?" Edge asked sarcastically. "Chris! I need to talk to you."  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Christian asked, coming to the door of his dressing room.  
  
"It's Grandma Edna," Edge said. "She's been taken to the hospital. Mom says it's serious."  
  
"Is she okay?" Stacy asked.  
  
Edge looked down at Stacy in shock. "Why would you care?"  
  
Stacy's face fell when she realized that Edge did truly hate her now. It had been two years since they had met at a bar when WCW and WWF had been in the same town. They had been instantly attracted to each other. But Stacy had screwed that up. That's what she always seemed to do."  
  
// So when I make a big mistake  
And I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright //  
  
"I'm so sorry," Torrie said, as she dropped the papers she was carrying everywhere. "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"That's pretty evident," a deep, too-familiar voice said.  
  
"Sean," Torrie whispered.  
  
"You didn't think you'd be able to avoid me forever did you?" Sean asked.  
  
"I was hoping," Torrie answered honestly. "About that night..."  
  
"Don't say it," Sean said.  
  
"I have to," Torrie said. "I'm sorry it happened. I don't know how I managed to let it go as far as it did."  
  
Sean watched Torrie walk away from him as fast as she could. "I'll never be sorry that night happened," Sean whispered.  
  
// Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
I will be just fine //  
  
They had been in love. For nearly a year they had secretly seen each other. She had met his family. She loved Grandma Edna. She was a funny woman who loved to talk to everyone.   
  
She had cheated on him. Not the stupid stuff she did in the WCW. He knew about all of that in advance. She had slept with Edge's friend at the time, Jeff Hardy. They had been at Edge's birthday party and they had both been beyond drunk...but there was no excuse.  
  
No one had ever captivated her like Edge had. If Stacy was honest with herself, she would admit she had become Christian's valet because she had hoped she would be able to get close to Edge again. That didn't seem to be happening though.  
  
Stacy waited outside Christian's dressing room, waiting for Edge to leave. The door opened and Edge came out. He nearly fell over Stacy. "I'm sorry to hear about your grandmother," Stacy said sincerely.  
  
"Thanks," Edge said. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I know you liked Edna."  
  
"Yeah," Stacy said. "Send her my best wishes please."  
  
// Cause nothin' changes who I am  
I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father //  
  
"Damn!" Stephanie exclaimed as she threw a wooden paperweight across her office.  
  
"Well, someone's not happy," Jericho commented as he walked into Stephanie's office.  
  
"Oh hey," Stephanie said, brushing her hair out of her face. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We're going to dinner tonight," Jericho said. "With Hunter and Tori."  
  
"Oh yeah," Stephanie said, grinning. "I hope this works."  
  
"I can't believe I'm letting you get me involved in this little matchmaking scheme," Jericho said. "Especially when one of the people is your ex-husband."  
  
"I told you that our relationship was purely business," Stephanie said.  
  
"Like ours is?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I guess," Stephanie said, but she didn't sound certain, even to herself."  
  
// And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan. //  
  
"Can I let you in on a secret?" Kurt asked Jeff Hardy.  
  
"I suppose," Jeff said, shrugging his shoulders carelessly.  
  
"Calling Trish a slut on national television is not the way to her heart," Kurt said. "It may work for Jericho, but he and Stephanie are strange."  
  
"Nothing works," Jeff sighed.  
  
"Maybe she really loves your brother," Kurt reasoned.  
  
"It's not freaking fair," Jeff said. "He always gets the damn girl!"  
  
"I didn't know you ever really had a thing for Lita," Kurt commented.  
  
"Oh, I didn't," Jeff said. "But all of my girlfriends in high school had crushes on him. What's up with you and Lita by the way?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked innocently.  
  
"Nothing at all," Jeff said, smiling knowingly.  
  
// Sometimes, I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand. //  
  
"What's going on?" Hunter asked Jericho as Stephanie went to greet Tori. They were sitting at a table for four at a fancy restaurant.  
  
"Hey, it's Stephanie's idea," Jericho said.  
  
"That doesn't shock me," Hunter said. He smiled shyly up at Tori when she got to the table. "Hey Tor."  
  
"Hi Hunter," Tori said.  
  
Stephanie's cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello? Oh hi Shane."  
  
"Imagine that," Hunter muttered. Jericho smiled over at him in commiseration.   
  
"I completely forgot," Stephanie exclaimed. "We'll be right there."  
  
"Oh, I'm going to be dragged away," Jericho said in mock shock. "She never can go anywhere without me anymore."  
  
"Oh be quiet," Stephanie said playfully. "I'm sorry you guys. You should stay and have dinner."  
  
"Of course," Hunter said. Stephanie could tell he knew exactly what she was up to.  
  
// It's all a part of me  
That's who I am //  
  
"She set us up?" Tori asked in shock.  
  
"Of course she did," Hunter said. "When Stephanie is convinced that she knows what is best for her friends she goes out of her way to make it happen."  
  
"That's a good quality in a friend,' Tori said.  
  
"I would agree," Hunter said. "So how about we make her happy and have dinner. Then she will let Chris drive the car away."  
  
Tori looked over Hunter's shoulder out of the window and saw Stephanie and Jericho sitting in a car on the street. "You know her too well," Tori giggled.  
  
"I know," Hunter sighed.  
  
// I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm loser, I'm a winner  
I am steady and unstable  
I am young and I am able //  
  
"Are you happy?" Matt screamed at his brother. "Are you freaking happy?"  
  
"Shut up to ass!" Jeff said, watching Trish being carried out on a stretcher. "I didn't mean to hurt her!"  
  
"You did though!" Matt said. "You had to go out to the ring while she was fighting Ivory! You had to get involved. How could you let her go on the ropes?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking," Jeff said miserably.  
  
"Well, normally you only hurt yourself when you don't think," Matt said. "The next time your lapses in thought hurt someone I love is the last time you will live to see the light of day."  
  
Jeff watched Matt walk away. "What the hell have I done?" he asked himself, hearing the sirens in the distance.  
  
// I am Rosemary's granddaughter  
The spitting image of my father //  
  
"How's Trish?" Kurt asked when he sat next to Lita.  
  
"I don't know," Lita said. "I tried to call Matt but all he could do was mutter incoherently. He really loves her you know."  
  
"Yeah," Kurt said. "He's lucky to have found that special person."  
  
"I thought it was him for me," Lita said softly. "I guess I was wrong."  
  
"You're young," Kurt said. "You have years and years to find that someone."  
  
"Have you found her?" Lita asked Kurt.  
  
"Maybe," Kurt answered. "I'm not sure yet."  
  
// And when the day is done  
My momma's still my biggest fan. //  
  
"Oh baby," Matt whispered, holding Trish's hand. "Would you just wake up for me."  
  
"I'm waking up," Trish said. "But I don't think I've slept this well in years."  
  
"Looking for the silver lining?" Matt asked.  
  
"Of course," Trish answered. "How bad is it?"  
  
"Herniated disc in your back," Matt answered. "You're out for at least six months."  
  
"Damn," Trish said. "I'm going to miss you so much."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked. "I'm going to be right by your side."  
  
"I can't rehab on the road," Trish said.  
  
"I know," Matt answered, kissing Trish's hand.  
  
// Sometimes, I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand. //  
  
"You okay?" Torrie asked Stacy.  
  
"Did you see that moonsault that Trish missed?" Stacy asked. "Did you see how mad Matt got at Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah," Torrie answered.  
  
"He really loves her," Stacy said. "It makes me feel so sad."  
  
"Why?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Because someone loved me like that once and I was stupid enough to throw it away," Stacy answered.   
  
"I know what you mean," Torrie said. "But we've got each other."  
  
"That's right," Stacy said, smiling at her friend. "We've got each other."  
  
// It's all a part of me  
That's who I am //  



	7. These Wings

*** Hey there everyone. I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I've only written one other story. But I finally got time to write a chapter and I promise not to let so much time pass before I post the next chapter!!! Okay, this chapter is called "These Wings". I hope you enjoy it! And I hope you review it too!!! ***  
  
// Love was always letting me down   
You know what I mean //  
  
"Hey Torrie," Andrew Martin said as he nudged the woman next to him gently. "You okay?"  
  
Torrie looked up at Test and smiled. "Of course, everything is great Test."  
  
"You can call me Andrew," Test said.  
  
"Oh yeah," Torrie said, laughing self-consciously. "I'm fine though. Really."  
  
"Are you sure?" Test asked. "Because this bar is kind of lame tonight. If you want to go that would be fine with me."  
  
"You sure?" Torrie asked.  
  
'I wouldn't have offered if I minded at all," Test said. Torrie smiled up at him gratefully.  
  
// The man of my dreams  
Should knock me off my feet //  
  
"You've been spending a lot of time with our boy Test recently," Stephanie said when she saw Torrie in the hall the next evening.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Torrie asked. She had a strong dislike for the owner of ECW, but if she was honest, she didn't really know the woman. "You still have a thing for him?"  
  
"No," Stephanie said. "You just don't seem to act like someone who has found someone to love."  
  
"What do you mean?" Torrie asked.  
  
"I know what it's like to be in love," Stephanie said. "Or at least, I'm learning. You aren't."  
  
"Does this conversation have a point?" Torrie asked impatiently.  
  
"I know Shane asked you to try and keep Test happy," Stephanie sighed. "Don't listen to Shane. If you don't have a thing for Test, then don't string him along."  
  
"Why do you care?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Because he's already been treated like crap twice," Stephanie said. "And you should have a chance to fall in love. Everyone should."  
  
// Like you're doing now boy  
Now you figured out boy, how boy //  
  
"Hey," Sean said as he bumped into Torrie in the lobby of the hotel they were staying in.  
  
"Hi Sean," Torrie said. She ducked her head to hide a blush. She had been thinking of him a lot since her conversation with Stephanie.  
  
"Where's your boyfriend?" Sean asked, not bothering to hide his disdain.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Torrie asked in shock. "I don't have a boyfriend."  
  
"What about Test?" Sean asked.  
  
"Andrew and I are friends," Torrie said. "He's a great guy, but there's no chemistry between us."  
  
"Could've fooled me," Sean said.  
  
"Well," Torrie said. "Nothing I could really do about that, now. Is there?"  
  
// How did you reach down inside and  
Find a butterfly, I'm a butterfly  
Learning how to fly //  
  
"What's up with you?" Stacy asked as Torrie walked into the room they were sharing. "You're whistling."  
  
"Yeah," Torrie said happily. "I am."  
  
"Any reason?" Stacy asked.   
  
"Hm, I ran into someone downstairs," Torrie said. "I've got a date tonight."  
  
"You and Test go out all the time," Stacy said.  
  
"Test and I decided we weren't working about three days ago," Torrie said.   
  
"So who are you going out with?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Sean O'Haire," Torrie said happily.  
  
// These wings they fly away, hide away  
I want to hide away  
These wings they fly away, high away  
I want to hide away, oh. //  
  
"You look great," Sean said, when he picked up Torrie two nights later.   
  
"Thanks," Torrie said. "You don't look bad yourself."  
  
"Thank you," Sean said.  
  
"Can I ask you a question real quick?" Torrie asked, pulling her jacket on with some assistance from Sean.  
  
"Of course," Sean said.  
  
"Would you mind if we don't move so quickly this time?" Torrie asked. "I mean, I really think we could have something special and I want to really get to know you."  
  
"That would be great Tor," Sean said. "I think taking it slow would be a good idea."  
  
"Really?" Torrie asked.  
  
"Is it so hard to believe I can be a gentleman?" Sean asked.  
  
// Hard-every day was so hard  
Now don't they go by //  
  
"One whole month," Sean said, "and you haven't just stopped seeing me without any explanation."  
  
"Can you stop with that already?" Torrie asked. "I was confused at the time."  
  
"What were you confused about?" Sean asked. "We had a great time, I thought."  
  
"We did," Torrie sighed. "Someone asked me to give someone else a chance. He put it in a way that made it almost impossible to refuse."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sean asked.  
  
"Shane asked me to go out with Test," Torrie said.  
  
"What?" Sean asked. Torrie knew she had made a mistake. "Did he threaten your job?"  
  
"No Sean," Torrie said. "It wasn't like that. Test is a rising star and Shane thought we would like each other. It was a nudge."  
  
Torrie watched helplessly as Sean stormed out of her dressing room.  
  
// Like riding a slide  
Get to the end, fly off into the night boy, night  
Everything is so right boy right //  
  
"Don't ever tell Torrie she has to go out with someone ever again!" Sean yelled as he stormed into Shane's office moments later.  
  
"Calm down man," Shane said, holding his hands up to ward off a possible attack from one of his promising young wrestlers. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"When you told her to go out with Test," Sean said, barely containing his fury. "You can't do shit like that Shane. I love her."  
  
"If I had known that I never would have SUGGESTED that she go out with Andrew," Shane said. "But I didn't tell her to go out with Test."  
  
"Just," Sean said, trying to find words to get his point across. "Don't do it again."  
  
"Fine," Shane said. "I'm a little busy."  
  
"Fine," Sean said.  
  
// Now I could just circle the moon and   
Bring it back to you  
Bring it back to you  
There's nothing I can't do. //  
  
"Hey," Torrie said, coming up behind Sean in his locker room. She laid her hands on his shoulders and began to gently massage his tense muscles.  
  
When Sean didn't respond, Torrie walked around and crouched in front of him. "Hey, look, about what happened. I'm sorry."  
  
"You should've said no," Sean said.  
  
"I know I should've," Torrie said. "But you have to understand. I was scared. I was afraid of falling for you Sean. I've never been in love and it's scary."  
  
"How do I trust you Torrie?" Sean asked.  
  
"Because I'm someone else now," Torrie said. "Being with you has changed me."  
  
"What?" Sean asked.  
  
"I love you Sean," Torrie said.  
  
// These wings they fly away, hide away  
I want to hide away  
These wings they fly away, high away  
I want to hide away, oh. //  
  
"Jericho!" Stephanie squealed as the blond man tickled around her abdomen. "Stop it!"  
  
"You really want me to stop?" Jericho asked, as he leaned over and lightly kissed her lips. He jumped back as Torrie walked into the room they were in. "I'll see you later."  
  
"I never thought you and Jericho would be together," Torrie commented after Jericho had left the room.  
  
"Me neither," Stephanie said. "You want to know a secret?"  
  
"Sure," Torrie said.  
  
"We aren't technically together," Stephanie said. "I convinced him to help me out with getting a measure of revenge against Rob."  
  
"You've been hanging out together for four months," Torrie said.  
  
"We're being convincing," Stephanie shrugged.  
  
"You're in love with him," Torrie marveled. "You should tell him."  
  
"Maybe," Stephanie said.  
  
// Like you're doing now boy  
Now you figured it how boy, how boy  
How did you reach down inside and   
Find a butterfly, I'm a butterfly //  
  
"What were you doing in Stephanie's dressing room?" Stacy asked.  
  
"Thanking her for something she said awhile ago," Torrie said. "She really helped me out."  
  
"I thought you thought she was a bitch," Stacy said.  
  
"She's changed, or I've changed or something," Torrie answered. "Maybe Jericho brings out the best in her."  
  
"Or maybe Sean brings out the best in you," Stacy commented.  
  
"That's definitely a possibility," Torrie agreed.  
  
// Watch me fly  
These wings they fly away, hide away  
I want to hide away  
These wings they fly away, high away  
I want to hide away, oh. //  
  
"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," Torrie told Sean later that night.  
  
"I could've told you that," Sean said, grinning down at her.  
  
"You're such an egotistical arrogant wonderful man," Torrie said.  
  
"Thank you," Sean said. "Hey Tor."  
  
"Yeah?" Torrie asked.  
  
"I love you."  
  
*** Okay, it might have been a little lame. If you couldn't tell, I'm wrapping things up now. One plot line down...five to go! PLEASE take the time and write a review! I'll love you forever. ***  



	8. Never Had It So Good

// They could look all their lives   
And not find what we've got //   
  
"What's up?" Trish asked Lita, when the woman walked into the living room of the house Trish was sharing with Matt.   
  
"Why does something have to be up?" Lita asked. "Can't I just come visit my friend who happens to have been injured not so very long ago."   
  
"Thanks for the reminder," Trish said as she sat down slowly, feeling pain up and down her back.   
  
"Matt says you're working really hard to rehab quickly," Lita said. "That's good. I'll be glad to have my best friend back on the road.   
  
"Okay Lita," Trish said. "You obviously need to talk to me. What's up?"   
  
"It's Kurt," Lita said. "I don't know what to think anymore."   
  
"About Kurt?" Trish asked.   
  
"Yeah," Lita said helplessly.   
  
// Up and down all around   
Beneath every rock //   
  
"Hey Kurt," Jericho said, as he ran into the Olympic Hero in the WWF gym. "What's up?"   
  
"Not much," Kurt said. "What are you here for?"   
  
"I'm staying with Stephanie for the weekend," Jericho said. "She's in a meeting so I thought I'd work out here."   
  
"You guys sure hit it off there," Kurt said. "I never would have imagined you two would have fallen for each other. Of course, a lot seems to surprise me anymore."   
  
"Are you talking about Red?" Jericho asked.   
  
"Red?" Kurt asked.   
  
"Lita," Jericho said. "Are you shocked that you've fallen for her?"   
  
"What?" Kurt asked in shock.   
  
// Our love is one of a kind   
Where you took my heart   
Is a whole different trip //   
  
"Kurt's a great guy," Trish said. "He's sweet and he's cute."   
  
"But he's not my type," Lita sighed, pushing herself off of the couch she was sitting on. She began pacing the room. "I mean, he's Kurt!"   
  
"Matt isn't exactly my type," Trish said. "I mean, who would have imagined I would fall for the strong, responsible type."   
  
"I guess," Lita said. "So what do I do?"   
  
"Wait a sec," Trish said, "I'm not telling you how to handle your relationship with Kurt."   
  
"Come on!" Lita exclaimed. "Aren't you supposed to be my best friend?"   
  
"I am!" Trish exclaimed. "But I think we all know I'm no relationship guru. I mean my former crush is my boyfriend's kid brother. That's just a situation not too many people get themselves into."   
  
"You're not making any sense," Lita said. "So you aren't going to help me?"   
  
"I'll tell you what I think," Trish said.   
  
"Okay," Lita said.   
  
"I think you're in love with him," Trish said. "And I think he's in love with you."   
  
// It's a new cup of tea   
I live for each sip //   
  
"Don't try to tell me you aren't head over ass in love with Lita," Jericho said.   
  
"I don't know about in love," Kurt said.   
  
"Really now?" Jericho asked.   
  
"Okay," Kurt sighed. "Maybe I'm a little in love."   
  
"In my vast experience," Jericho laughed. "There's no such thing as a little in love."   
  
"Yeah, I keep getting that feeling," Kurt said. "But what if she doesn't feel the same?"   
  
"You'll never know if you don't ask," Jericho pointed out.   
  
"You want me to ask her if she's in love with me?" Kurt asked.   
  
"I don't really care what you do," Jericho said. "I was just giving you a suggestion."   
  
// Our love intoxicates my mind   
Your kisses tell me more than words can say //   
  
"Hey," Lita said when she ran into Kurt in the hall of the hotel they were staying in three days later.   
  
"Hi Lita," Kurt said. "Um, I was wondering, would you like to go to dinner tonight?"   
  
"Dinner?" Lita asked. "That sounds great Kurt."   
  
"Great," Kurt said. "How was your break?"   
  
"It was good," Lita said. "I visited Matt and Trish. She's feeling a lot better."   
  
"How's Matt doing?" Kurt asked.   
  
"He's great," Lita said. "Though it's a good thing he's not around here or Jeff would be dead."   
  
"I'm sure he didn't hurt Trish on purpose," Kurt said.   
  
"You're just a good guy Kurt," Lita said, standing on her tiptoes to brush a kiss on his cheek. "Later."   
  
// Your touches, they just take my breath away.   
When we're together   
Nothin' could ever be better //   
  
"Bowling?" Lita asked, excitement lacing her words.   
  
"Yeah," Kurt said. "I haven't been bowling in ages."   
  
"Me neither," Lita said. "Oh this is so cool."   
  
"I take it you like to bowl," Kurt said.   
  
"Of course," Lita said. "I'll get us a lane."   
  
"Okay," Kurt said, grinning at Lita.   
  
"Hey Kurt," Lita said. He cocked his head in question. "Thanks for thinking of it."   
  
"No problem," Kurt said softly.   
  
// Don't you know that I have never   
Never had it so good   
Never had it so   
Never had it so good //   
  
"Strike!" Lita exclaimed as her bright pink bowling ball knocked down all of the pins. "Yay me!"   
  
"Yay you," Kurt said, as he got out of his seat to retrieve his blue bowling ball. "I'll try for that turkey now."   
  
"Show off," Lita teased.   
  
"No, I'm just good," Kurt replied jokingly.   
  
"Really now?" Lita asked, looking at Kurt strangely.   
  
"Yeah," Kurt said confidently.   
  
"I guess I have to...watch to find out," Lita said, her voice suddenly very husky.   
  
"I guess so," Kurt replied, turning toward the lane. But not before exchanging a meaningful glance with Lita.   
  
// Round the block, round the world   
We can go anywhere //   
  
"So where are we?" Lita asked when she and Kurt left the bowling alley.   
  
"You don't know where we are?" Kurt asked.   
  
"After awhile the hotel rooms all start to look like each other and I'm caught in this continuum where I'm never sure where I am," Lita said. "Packing started to be a problem so I just pack for all weather."   
  
"No wonder you have like thirty bags everywhere we go," Kurt commented.   
  
"You noticed?" Lita asked.   
  
"I notice everything about you Lita," Kurt said softly.   
  
"Everything?" Lita asked.   
  
"I just wish I could read your mind," Kurt said. "So I could know what you wanted at this very moment."   
  
// Do a dance, sing a song   
We can do what we dare //   
  
"I think you could probably guess," Lita said, unconsciously licking her lip. Kurt bit down on his own lip.   
  
"Yeah?" Kurt asked, inching closer to the woman that had become his closest friend over the past several months. "But I don't want to screw everything up here."   
  
"Everything?" Lita asked.   
  
"You're my best friend Lita," Kurt said. "I don't want to lose that."   
  
"I hope I'm sensing a but," Lita said, trying to move closer to Kurt.   
  
"But I think I'm in love with you," Kurt answered.   
  
Lita felt like she couldn't breath for a few moments. "You okay Lita?"   
  
"Yeah," Lita said, her breath gushing out.   
  
"I guess the idea of me liking you is just repulsive then," Kurt said, turning from Lita. "I can take a hint."   
  
// Our love is gonna take us there   
Your kisses tell me more than words can say //   
  
"Kurt!" Lita finally exclaimed, running after him.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry for saying that," Kurt said. "You obviously feel differently."   
  
"If you would let me talk you would know that I feel the same way you fool!" Lita exclaimed. "But you don't let a girl get a word in edgewise."   
  
"You? You're?" Kurt asked helplessly.   
  
"Kurt?" Lita asked. He looked at her, his blue eyes locking with her brown eyes. "Will you please kiss me already?"   
  
"I think I can do that," Kurt said. He held her close as he kissed her softly, but with meaning and emotion.   
  
// Your touches, they just take my breath away   
When we're together   
Nothin' could ever be better //   
  
"Trish told me that you were in love with me," Lita said.   
  
"How in the world did she know?" Kurt asked, as he snuggled closer to her. They were on the floor of her hotel room, watching an old movie.   
  
"She just knows stuff like that," Lita shrugged. "She said something about Stephanie and Jericho being meant for each other right after that SummerSlam kiss."   
  
"Well, everyone could see that," Kurt said. "Jericho knew I was in love with you though."   
  
"How come our friends are so perceptive?" Lita asked.   
  
"Maybe it's hard when you're the one living the life," Kurt said.   
  
"I guess so," Lita said. She sighed contentedly. "All that really matters is now."   
  
// Don't you know that I have never   
Never had it so good   
Never had it so   
Never had it so good //


	9. Make Me Love You

*** Okay, I guess I messed up on the last chapter, not putting the title of the song on there...it was "Never Had it So Good" (sorry I'm too lazy to just repost. This chapter is "Make Me Love You." Enjoy... and then review! ***  
// There's moonlight on the trees  
Paintin' silver on the leaves //  
  
"Did you rent a car?" Hunter asked Tori as they walked to the garage together.  
  
"No," Tori said. "Stephanie gave me a lift over to the arena tonight."  
  
"So how are Steph and Jericho?" Hunter asked, fishing his keys out of his gym bag.  
  
"Not so good," Tori said. "But you should really ask Stephanie about that."  
  
"She'll probably tell me anyways," Hunter shrugged. "Do you want me to give you a lift back?"  
  
"That sounds great," Tori said. "Let me call Steph."  
  
// It's so beautiful out here  
I just had to stop and stare  
That's unusual for me //  
  
Tori pulled out her cell phone and walked a few steps away to get better reception.  
  
"This is Stephanie," Stephanie answered on the third ring.  
  
"Hey, it's Tori," Tori answered. "I'm just calling to tell you I don't need a ride back to the hotel."  
  
"Really?" Stephanie asked. "Do you have a date?"  
  
"No," Tori replied, blushing. "Hunter offered to drive me back."  
  
"Have fun," Stephanie said gleefully. Tori shook her head as she hung up her phone. She turned back around to see Hunter staring at her. Their eyes connected and Tori felt a bolt of something hot flash through her body. She was powerless to break the eye contact.   
  
// I had a happy heart of stone  
No voice to answer to but my own //  
  
Tori couldn't help but feel uncomfortable sitting next to Hunter in the car. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him anymore. She just wished she had never dated his best friend, wished she wasn't best friends with his ex-wife. She knew the marriage had never been legitimate, but it still seemed weird.  
  
Plus, she had already passed up on her chance to be with Hunter. She thought back longingly to the night Hunter almost kissed her and wished she had made a different decision. Maybe then she wouldn't be agonizing over being in a confined space with him.  
  
Stephanie kept telling her to follow her feelings. Stephanie assured Tori that Hunter was still attracted to her. But what if Stephanie was wrong? Could she really take that rejection?  
  
// Now I want more from the night  
Since you waltzed into my life  
You couldn't leave well enough alone. //  
  
"Hunter?" Tori asked, as he walked her to her hotel room.  
  
"Yeah?" Hunter asked.  
  
"I don't know how to ask you this, but, are you..." Tori stopped, mentally she was searching for the right words.  
  
"What?" Hunter asked softly.  
  
"Are you...dating someone?" Tori asked.  
  
"No," Hunter said, smiling. "You?"  
  
"No," Tori said, blushing.  
  
"Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" Hunter asked.  
  
"Really?" Tori asked, not quite believing he was asking her out.  
  
// Why out of all the people in the world  
Why did you set your sights and single out this girl //  
  
"Tori, I've been attracted to you for months," Hunter said. "I just didn't know how to ask you out without you going all crazy on me."  
  
"So you still like me?" Tori asked, relieved.  
  
"Yeah," Hunter said, bringing up a finger to gently stroke her cheek. "I still like you."  
  
"But what about X-Pac?" Tori asked.  
  
"He's a jerk," Hunter replied. "He never deserved you."  
  
"Tomorrow night huh?" Tori asked.  
  
"Think you can make it?" Hunter asked.  
  
// Oh...why'd you have to go and make me love you  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Why'd you have to go and make me love you? //  
  
"Dinner was fabulous," Tori said. "How'd you know that I like Chinese food?"  
  
"I asked Stephanie," Hunter shrugged. "She also told me that the restaurant was good."  
  
"You asked Stephanie about what I like?" Tori asked.  
  
"Of course," Hunter said. "I wanted you to enjoy the date."  
  
"You're a great guy Hunter," Tori said, slipping her hand in his. He gently squeezed her hand. "I just wish I had realized how great earlier."  
  
Hunter pulled Tori to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk. "Look at the moon."  
  
"It seems so close," Tori said in awe. Hunter pulled her closer to himself and lifted her chin to place a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"Maybe we're not on earth," Hunter said.  
  
// In an instant sweet and strange  
Everything about me changed  
Whether I want to or not //  
  
"Aren't you going go help Austin win?" Shane asked in disbelief as Stephanie calmly watched The Rock decimate the leader of the Alliance.  
  
"If it's so important to you," Stephanie said, "why don't you go?"  
  
"Because you are better at interfering without getting disqualified," Shane said.  
  
"I'm sick of interfering Shane," Stephanie said. "I'd like to see Austin win on his own for once."  
  
"What the hell has Jericho done to you?" Shane asked in disbelief.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"It's like you've become a good person since you started seeing him," Shane said.  
  
// I come to you with all I've got  
And I'll never be the same //  
  
"Jericho?" Stephanie asked softly as she came into his locker room.  
  
"What?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Are you okay?" Stephanie asked. "I didn't know Booker T was going to come after you with a chair."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm fine," Jericho said. He stood up and winced in pain.  
  
"No you aren't," Stephanie said, concern filling her voice. She walked to him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Where do you hurt?"  
  
"Stephanie, we're alone," Jericho said. "You don't need to pretend anymore."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I don't need you to pretend to care about me," Jericho said.  
  
// Why out of all the people in the world  
Why did you set your sights and single out this girl  
Oh...why'd you have to go and make me love you //  
  
"I'm not pretending you jerk!" Stephanie exclaimed. "I really do care for you!"  
  
"I don't want to argue Stephanie," Jericho said. "Can you just let me take care of myself."  
  
"I'd really like you to go to a doctor and get checked out," Stephanie said.  
  
"Get out!" Jericho exclaimed. "I don't need you looking at me like that. I need to be alone!"  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Stephanie asked. "I'm worried about you Chris. Why won't you let me help you?"  
  
"Just go," Jericho said, motioning to the door.  
  
// Why'd you have to go and make me  
Why'd you have to go and make me love you? //  
  
Tears fell down Stephanie's face as she walked back to her own dressing room. She didn't know why she expected Jericho to feel differently about her now. Maybe it was because her feelings for him had changed. They had changed pretty drastically if she was honest.  
  
"Why in the world did I have to fall in love with him?" Stephanie asked miserably.  
  
"Stephanie?" a soft voice called. Stephanie dashed tears off of her face as she turned to greet whoever was calling her.  
  
"Oh, hi Lita," Stephanie said.  
  
"Are you crying?" Lita asked.  
  
"I injured my knee, it's nothing serious" Stephanie lied. "It's an old injury from when I was a teenager. Thanks for your concern."  
  
"No problem," Lita said.  
  
Stephanie smiled and turned away. Love seemed like the most serious thing she had ever dealt with in her life.  
  
// Maybe this is just a dream  
Or maybe this is meant to be  
I just pinch myself and wonder why //  
  
Lita watched Stephanie walk away. "Hey baby," Kurt said as he came up behind her. She turned around to kiss him lightly.  
  
"How are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm great," Kurt said. "Were you just talking to Stephanie?"  
  
"Yeah," Lita said. "She was crying. She said she got hurt. I think it was something else."  
  
"Trouble in paradise?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Maybe hers," Lita said, leaning against Kurt. "I've never been happier personally."  
  
"Same here," Kurt said, resting his chin on the top of her head.  
  
// Why out of all the people in the world  
Why did you set your sights and single out this girl //  
  
Lita was sitting on the couch in Kurt's dressing room, watching a match between Billy Kidman and X-Pac with little enthusiasm. "Hey Kurt?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie," he answered, walking out of the bathroom freshly showered.  
  
"What made you notice me?" Lita asked.  
  
"Your clothes," Kurt teased.  
  
"No silly," Lita said. "How did you fall for me?"  
  
"Well, we became friends after you and Matt split and I got to know you," Kurt said simply. "I don't know how anyone who really gets to know you could keep from falling for you."  
  
Lita smiled at Kurt. "Thank you."  
  
"No," Kurt said. "Thank you for taking a chance on me."  
  
// Oh...why'd you have to go and make me love you  
Why'd you have to go and make me  
Why'd you have to go and make me love you? //  
  
"Kurt," Lita said, pulling him down to the couch. "I loved you before I even took the chance. It was you who took the chance."  
  
"You love me?" Kurt asked.  
  
"You knew I love you," Lita said.  
  
"No, you've told me you're in love with me," Kurt said. "Love is different. It's more permanent."  
  
"Well then," Lita said. "Yes, I love you Kurt."  
  
"I love you," Kurt replied. 


	10. Wishing Well

*** Hey there! This chapter is a lot of fluff, but I think it's still entertaining. The song is "Wishing Well". If you get a chance, PLEASE review. Enjoy! ***  
  
// Here goes another day another hug  
And a kiss and we're on our way //  
  
"Morning," Matt said as Trish came downstairs in her pajamas.  
  
"What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" Trish asked, getting herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"I thought I would go for a run and then come back and lift," Matt said. "Did I wake you up when I got up?"  
  
"No," Trish said. "You woke me up when you weren't next to me."  
  
"I see," Matt said, turning to smile at her. "God, how can you still be so beautiful with no make-up or anything on?"  
  
"Maybe you just think I look beautiful," Trish said blushing, "but I'm really a hag."  
  
"No," Matt said, kissing her lightly. "You're beautiful."  
  
"Thanks," Trish said.  
  
"I'll see you in an hour or so," Matt said, kissing her once more before leaving to go workout.  
  
// A cup of coffee for the road  
Baby I can't wait to get back home //  
  
"It hurts," Trish whispered to her trainer. She was holding up a weight with her leg which was putting a lot of pressure on her discs that were recovered, but not back to normal.  
  
"I know it does Trish," the woman said kindly. "But you've got to do this if you're ever going to get back to a hundred percent."  
  
"I know," Trish said, gritting her teeth. "Tell me I'm doing a good job please."  
  
"You're doing a great job," the trainer said. "You'll be fine in a month or so."  
  
"That's good," Trish said. "I don't want to keep Matt out of action much longer."  
  
"You're done for the day," the trainer said, helping Trish put the weights back down. "Go home to your boyfriend."  
  
// We juggle all our hopes and dreams  
With a million responsibilities //  
  
"You can go back you know," Trish said to Matt while they were watching RAW together that night. They were cuddled up on the couch in front of the TV.  
  
"No I can't," Matt said. "I need you to be there to keep from killing Jeff."  
  
"Honey," Trish sighed. "You need to forgive your brother."  
  
"Do you realize how lucky you are that you got out of that fall you took with just herniated discs?" Matt asked. "Jeff never should have put you in jeopardy like that."  
  
"Matt, I love that you feel so strongly because I got hurt," Trish said, stroking his face gently. "But he's your brother, your blood."  
  
// And now and then we drop the ball  
We learn sometimes but we never fail //  
  
"Jericho," Matt said when Chris Jericho turned up on his doorstep three days later.  
  
"Hey man," Jericho said. "I needed to get away from everything. I called Trish."  
  
"When?" Matt asked.  
  
"This morning," Jericho said.  
  
"I just got in," Matt explained. "She's in training right now. You want lunch or something?"  
  
"Sure," Jericho said.  
  
// Look at me, look at you  
Look at all that we've been through  
With a lot of love and a little luck //  
  
"You two are amazing," Jericho said, staring at his friends.  
  
"What?" Trish asked.  
  
"No one would have imagined you guys ever being so in tune with each other," Jericho said. "But you seem to anticipate each other so much."  
  
"What can I say?" Matt said. "We're perfect for each other."  
  
"That must be it," Jericho said. "I'm glad to see someone in this world happy."  
  
"Jericho, just admit that you're in love with her," Trish said.  
  
// So far it's been so good  
Cross your fingers, knock on wood //  
  
"Hey, I'm not like you two," Jericho said. "I don't think I'm meant to have that someone."  
  
"Everyone is meant to have that someone," Trish retorted. "You're no different."  
  
"Then it's probably that I haven't found that person yet," Jericho said.  
  
"That's true," Matt said. "I mean I was stupid enough to have thought I was meant to be with Lita for a pretty big portion of my life."  
  
"Lucky for me," Trish said. "That was not the case. But I think you've found your someone Jericho."  
  
// And pray  
And if it helps go throw a dollar in the wishing well //  
  
"How can you be so sure Jericho is meant to be with Chris?" Matt asked Trish as they laid in bed together later that night.  
  
"Because some things you can just sense," Trish said.  
  
"Like?" Matt asked.  
  
"Like you think I'm going to stay up all night talking to you," Trish said. "But I'm not."  
  
"I wasn't thinking we would be talking to much," Matt said, leaning over and kissing Trish's neck.  
  
"Matt," Trish pleaded. "I should get to sleep."  
  
"If you insist..."  
  
"I don't insist," Trish laughed, returning his kisses.  
  
// It ain't always laughs and smiles  
But the carousel just ain't our style //  
  
"Can you take the blindfold off yet?" Matt asked, beginning to get impatient. He had been blindfolded for well over an hour now.  
  
"Calm down," Trish laughed.  
  
"You really think this is funny don't you?" Matt asked.  
  
"You getting impatient and grumpy is pretty funny," Trish said.  
  
"I'm glad someone is amused," Matt sulked.  
  
"We're here," Trish said as the limo she had rented rolled to a stop. She pulled him out of the limo and led him to his surprise. She took off the blindfold.  
  
"Matt Hardy and Trish Stratus," Matt said softly as he saw the names on the door of his dressing room.  
  
"Welcome back to the WWF sweetie," Trish said.  
  
"Thank you," Matt said, turning to kiss her.  
  
// The roller coaster suits us fine  
Boy the ups and downs liven up the ride //  
  
"Wait a second," Matt said, pulling away. "You aren't ready to get back in the ring."  
  
"I know," Trish said. "I'm still rehabing."  
  
"I'm not coming back without you!" Matt exclaimed. "I don't care how much you want to get rid of me."  
  
"Matt-"  
  
"Where's our limo?" Matt asked, grabbing her hand. "You don't seem to understand that I don't want to be away from you Trish."  
  
"If you would let me talk for just one second you would understand that I have a plan!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
// Look at me, look at you  
Look at all that we've been through  
With a lot of love and a little luck //  
  
"Go ahead," Matt said impassively.  
  
"I can't wrestle yet," Trish said. "I probably can't come out to ringside yet either. However I can workout."  
  
"So?" Matt asked.  
  
"There are plenty of good therapists on the road with the company and I'm sure I can get along rehabing on the road," Trish said.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Matt asked.  
  
"Because you love wrestling," Trish said. "And I love you."  
  
// So far it's been so good  
Cross your fingers, knock on wood  
And pray  
And if it helps go throw a dollar in the wishing well //  
  
"Damn," Matt whispered. "Not only can I not stay mad at you for more than three seconds, you just made me love you more than I already did."  
  
"Matt, I know it was driving you crazy being away," Trish said. "I wanted you to be happy. You deserve to be happy."  
  
"We deserve to be happy," Matt said.  
  
"Of course we do," Trish said. "So now we can be. But there is one more thing you can do for me that would make me the happiest woman in the world."  
  
"What?" Matt asked suspiciously.  
  
// Let a hundred pennies fall  
Splash and send up all our dreams to heaven //  
  
"Come in!" a voice called from within a dressing room. Matt and Trish walked in.  
  
"Matt! Trish!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Jeff," Trish said, smiling at him while also keeping an eye on her boyfriend.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jeff asked anxiously. "I mean, are you better?"  
  
"Not quite," Trish said. "But I will be."  
  
"I'm glad," Jeff said. "I'm so sorry for all of the hell I put you through. I looked back at it all and I realized I had been a complete asshole. I should have known you two would fall for each other. You're both the best people I know."  
  
"Matt," Trish whispered.  
  
"Look," Matt finally said. "I won't kill you. But I will if Trish ever ends up hurt because of you again."  
  
"It won't happen," Jeff said.  
  
"And I would like for us to have a tag match against the Dudleys tonight," Matt said.  
  
// Look at me, look at you  
Look at all that we've been through  
With a lot of love and a little luck //  
  
"That was great!" Jeff exclaimed as he and Matt reached the backstage area. "Man, I've missed you so much!"  
  
Jeff embraced Matt. Matt was about to shrug away from his brother before he saw Trish grinning at him. Then he realized the time for anger had past. Jeff had beat himself up enough for what had happened to Trish. He hugged his brother back.  
  
"Do you think we could maybe go back to being a team?" Jeff asked cautiously.  
  
"We're brothers aren't we?" Matt asked.  
  
"Thanks Matt," Jeff said.  
  
"Thank you for not realizing what a wonderful woman you were ignoring," Matt said, looking at Trish again.  
  
"I'm really glad you two are so happy," Jeff said honestly.  
  
// So far it's been so good  
Cross your fingers, knock on wood  
And pray  
And if it helps go throw a dollar in the wishing well //  
  
"You were great out there," Trish said, coming over to Matt.  
  
"Thank you for everything," Matt said.  
  
"Thank you for being you," Trish said. "I'm glad you forgave Jeff."  
  
"I couldn't have done it without you," Matt said. "And I don't want to do anything without you ever again."  
  
"That's sweet Matt," Trish said, hugging him close.  
  
"Trish, will you marry me?" Matt asked.  
  
Trish looked at Matt in shock. Then she smiled softly. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you Matt Hardy." 


	11. A Good Friend to Me

*** Okay, I'm almost done. In fact, I'm going to post the last chapter with this one. I hope you guys like these two chapters. I really like experimenting with "CD story" type of thing. This chapter's song is called "Good Friend to Me." Tell me what you think! ***  
  
// There's no doubt you're good looking  
And now I see you're looking my way //  
  
"Hey Stacy," Torrie said, plopping down on a chair beside her friend. Now that she was with Sean and not so preoccupied with her problems, she noticed something was wrong with Stacy.  
  
"Hey," Stacy said, her voice soft. Torrie tried to find whatever Stacy was looking at across the room. All she saw were some WWF wrestlers.  
  
"Who are you looking at?" Torrie asked.  
  
"An old friend," Stacy said. "Two of them actually."  
  
Jeff Hardy turned around to see Torrie and Stacy looking at him and Christian and Edge. He blushed a little and waved at them. It was obvious the animosity between the rival companies had died down. Especially after Jericho and Stephanie became an item and remained in separate companies.  
  
Torrie waved back, "Jeff?"  
  
"And Edge," Stacy answered softly.  
  
// Say you want to get to know me better  
Show me your side of town //  
  
"Hey Edge," Stacy said when they bumped into each other in the hallways.  
  
"Hey Stacy," Edge said. He tried to feel some animosity toward the woman who had broken his heart so many years ago, but he couldn't muster it. "What's up?"  
  
"Not much," Stacy said, smiling shyly. "How about you?"  
  
"I actually have to go get ready for a date," Edge said.  
  
"Oh," Stacy said, trying not to feel crestfallen.  
  
"You know," Edge said. "We should get together for lunch sometime and catch up."  
  
"That sounds great," Stacy said.  
  
// I feel it when we're walking and I know  
You're not just into talking //  
  
"I really miss the old days," Stacy said to Edge.  
  
"Me too," Edge said. "Before I really became 'a man'. God I really miss just hanging out with Christian. We barely talk anymore."  
  
"You guys were talking the other day," Stacy said. She looked around the restaurant. "This place is great. Where did you find it?"  
  
"Jeff told me about it," Edge said. "I used to ask Jeff where to eat all of the time before..."  
  
Stacy looked down at her hands. "I know I've apologized for that before, but I want to-"  
  
"It's in the past," Edge said. "And you guys had put away a lot of booze."  
  
"Still," Stacy said. "I never felt like I made it up to you."  
  
"I've let go of it Stacy," Edge said. "I think maybe you should too."  
  
// I don't want to lose this new thing  
Cuz it could be a good thing //  
  
Stacy walked into the break room a couple nights later. She couldn't believe that she was falling for her ex-boyfriend again. She knew there was no way he would ever take her back because he had truly been hurt.  
  
"Stace!" Edge said, waving her over.  
  
"What's up?" she asked, walking over to Edge, Matt, and Jericho.  
  
"Did you see what Trish just did to Torrie?" Matt asked, smiling proudly.  
  
"Yes, I saw," Stacy said. "You guys didn't call me over to gloat did you?"  
  
"No actually," Edge said. "We were wondering if you and Torrie wanted to come out with us tonight."  
  
"Well, Tor has a date with Sean," Stacy said.   
  
"Do you want to come?" Jericho asked. He knew Stacy fairly well because she was friend's with Stephanie. "You're more than welcome to come."  
  
"That sounds great," Stacy said, grinning.  
  
// Don't say you love me cuz I feel it too  
But I don't think I'm ready yet to  
Make that move //  
  
"Wanna dance?" Edge asked Stacy at the club, later that night.  
  
"Sure," Stacy said. She had forgotten how well Edge moved on the dance floor.   
  
"God, this feels like old times," Edge said lightly.  
  
"You're telling me," Stacy said, looking up into his eyes. "Edge, what do you think would have happened between us if I hadn't screwed up?"  
  
"Can we not talk about that?" Edge asked.  
  
"I just feel like there's so much between us that we don't talk about," Stacy said. "I kind of want to clear the air."  
  
"Lets just have fun for now," Edge said. Stacy silently nodded in agreement.  
  
// So give it just a minute  
Hold tight  
I'm not ready to commit  
It's my life //  
  
"Stacy," Stephanie said when she saw her in the bathroom a few hours later.  
  
"Yeah?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I saw you with Edge earlier," Stephanie said. "You looked real interested in him."  
  
"We have history," Stacy said.   
  
"Oh," Stephanie said. "Just, I'm worried about you. You should probably let Edge make the next move."  
  
"I don't know why you are giving me advice on my love life," Stacy said angrily.  
  
"Because I'm your friend," Stephanie said defensively.  
  
"But you are madly in love with Jericho," Stacy said. "And he hasn't said three words to you all night!"  
  
Stephanie watched Stacy storm out of the bathroom. She shook her head sadly, knowing Stacy was right.  
  
// Yeah, you're a real fine guy  
But you're gonna have to try to be  
A good friend to me //  
  
"Stacy," Edge said, following her down the hall of the arena a couple nights later.  
  
"Yeah?" Stacy asked.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the other night," Edge said.  
  
"It's all right," Stacy said.  
  
"No, you're right," Edge said. "We need to clear the air."  
  
"Okay," Stacy said.  
  
"I don't know where we would be if that night had never happened," Edge said. "But right now, I'm not in a place where I trust you enough to try again."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Stacy," Edge said. "I want you to be my friend. Nothing more."  
  
// You keep on a pushing every day  
You don't realize you're pushing me away //  
  
"Hey," Jeff Hardy said, sitting down next to Stacy.  
  
"Hello," Stacy said, sounding confused.  
  
"C'mon Stacy, don't look at me like I'm an alien," Jeff said. "We used to be friends."  
  
"Yeah," Stacy said. "I guess I screwed that up too."  
  
"I think I played a pretty big part in that mess," Jeff said.  
  
"It's best forgotten," Stacy said.  
  
"Looks like Edge has forgotten," Jeff commented.  
  
// I wanna tell you to slow down  
Show me a little real love //  
  
"Jeff," Stacy protested. "Stop."  
  
Jeff pulled away from Stacy. "Stace."  
  
"I'm not ready Jeff," Stacy said. "We've only gone out like twice."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Jeff said, running a hand through his long hair. "Sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay," Stacy said. "I haven't ever had a relationship that moved so fast work out though."  
  
"Are you saying you want us to work out?" Jeff asked.  
  
"If we're serious about seeing each other," Stacy said. "I want us to have a fighting chance."  
  
"Okay," Jeff nodded.  
  
// I know you think you're showing me   
That you care  
But right now baby, I'm not going there //  
  
"Stacy Kiebler?" Trish asked in shock. "I thought you had taste Jeff."  
  
"Stacy is nice," Jeff said. "I knew her three or four years back."  
  
"She's trashy," Trish said.  
  
"Have you ever sat down and talked to her?" Edge asked, anger evident in his voice.  
  
"That doesn't change the fact that Jeff should stay away from her," Trish said. "I may not know her, but I can tell she's trouble."  
  
"You're with Stacy?" Edge asked.  
  
"We've gone on a date or two," Jeff said.  
  
"Try five!" Trish said.   
  
"Oh," Edge said, before walking away.  
  
// So give it just a minute  
Hold tight  
I'm not ready to commit  
It's my life //  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Jericho asked angrily.  
  
"Chris," Stephanie said, sounding very on edge. "Can you please calm down?"  
  
"I'm sick of this!" Jericho said, leaving the room. He literally ran into Stacy in the hall. "Sorry!"  
  
Stacy walked into the room Stephanie was in. "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said. "I never should have let things get so crazy, so fast with him."  
  
"You can't help who you love," Stacy said.  
  
"But you can help how fast you fall," Stephanie said. "Or how fast you become involved in each other's lives."  
  
"I wish I knew how," Stacy said.  
  
// Yeah, you're a real fine guy  
But you're gonna have to try to be  
A good friend to me //  
  
"I don't want to go out tonight," Stacy said. "I want to spend some time with Torrie."  
  
"Fine!" Jeff exclaimed angrily.  
  
"Don't pull this shit with me Jeff," Stacy said.   
  
"You are giving some pretty mixed signals Stacy," Jeff said. "Are we serious or not."  
  
"I don't know Jeff!" Stacy exclaimed.  
  
"I know what it is," Jeff said. "You never got over Edge."  
  
Stacy watched in shock as Jeff walked away from her.  
  
// Come on let me hear you say I'm worth it  
You say you'll be my man //  
  
"Hey you," Stacy said as she ran into Edge in the hallway.  
  
"Hey," Edge said, smiling broadly.  
  
"You look happy," Stacy said.  
  
"We're in Canada," Edge said. "How could I be anything but?"  
  
"Right," Stacy said.  
  
"I just saw Jeff," Edge said. "He looked pretty upset."  
  
"We just had a fight," Stacy said uncomfortably.   
  
"He's a great guy Stacy," Edge said. "Don't play around with his heart."  
  
// I need a gentleman  
And I'm counting on you //  
  
Stacy knocked on Jeff's hotel room door, bottle of wine in hand.  
  
"Hello," she said when he opened the door. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess," Jeff said. Stacy handed him the wine. "What's this for?"  
  
"To celebrate," Stacy said.  
  
"Celebrate what?" Jeff asked.  
  
"The fact that I'm ready to take the next step with you," Stacy said. "I'm ready for us to become very serious."  
  
"Yeah?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stacy said, pulling him close.  
  
// So give it just a minute  
Hold tight  
I'm not ready to commit  
It's my life  
Yeah, you're a real fine guy  
But you're gonna have to try to be  
A good friend to me // 


	12. Show Me Heaven

*** I MADE IT TO THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Yay, aren't you excited? This took forever I know. But I did get caught up in schoolwork and stuff. I won't happen again :-P Anyways, this chapter, the final chapter, is called "Show Me Heaven". PLEASE REVIEW...let me know what you think. You can flame me, I just want some kind of feedback. Thanks! ***  
  
// There you go, flashing fever from your eyes //  
  
"Where the hell are you going?" Shane asked as Stephanie walked out of his office.  
  
"I'm taking control of my life," Stephanie said. She was sick of Jericho acting like they were inseparable in front of other people and treating her like dirt when they were alone together.  
  
Maybe it was her fault. Maybe Jericho had sensed that her feelings toward him were more than friendly and he was pushing her away. If that was the case, she would just end their public relationship and hope that he would let her be his friend still.  
  
"Come in," Jericho called when he heard her knock. He looked up and saw her. A bolt of something flashed through his blue eyes. She involuntarily shivered. "Well?"  
  
"Huh?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Why did you come here Princess?" Chris asked.  
  
// Hey baby, come over her and shut them tight //  
  
"I'm here to do something I should have done awhile ago," Stephanie said.  
  
"Yeah?" Jericho asked, brow raised in question.   
  
Stephanie simply walked over to him and kneeled in front of his chair. "I don't know why you think you can treat me like crap when no one is looking Chris, but I'm sick of it."  
  
"When did you start calling me Chris?" Jericho asked. "I thought I was always Jericho to you."  
  
"Can you freaking concentrate on what I am saying to you?" Stephanie asked. "Can you listen to me?"  
  
"I'm listening to you," Jericho shrugged.  
  
"Well, listen to this," Stephanie said, leaning over and kissing him passionately.  
  
// I'm not denying, we're flying above it all //  
  
"Stephanie!" Jericho exclaimed as he pulled away.  
  
"Sorry," Stephanie said. "That wasn't what I came here to do."  
  
"Going to kick me in my crotch now?" Jericho asked suggested.  
  
"No," Stephanie said, raking a hand through her hair, trying to think of a way to say what she had to say. "Damn it Jericho! I'm sick of you treating me like I don't matter. I do matter! And just because I love you doesn't mean I'm going to take it anymore."  
  
"Hold on!" Jericho said.  
  
"I will not hold on!" Stephanie said. "Because if you are going to keep acting like I'm not even your friend then I'm ready to end this pretense of a relationship that we have."  
  
"Would you let me speak?" Jericho asked.  
  
"No!" Stephanie said. "Well, yeah. Go ahead. I'm done."  
  
// Hold my hand, don't let me fall  
You've such amazing grace //  
  
"Thanks," Jericho said. "Now, you said you love me?"  
  
"You seem to be the only one that doesn't see it," Stephanie said, sighing as she collapsed onto a chair.  
  
"Same with you apparently," Jericho said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Trish keeps telling me I'm in love with you," Jericho said. "And she's right."  
  
"You're in love with me?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"I thought you didn't feel the same," Jericho said. "I was trying to get you to leave me because I couldn't make myself leave you."  
  
"But why?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Because I didn't think you would ever feel the same way," Jericho replied.  
  
// Oh, show me heaven, cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Oh, show me heaven please //  
  
Jericho stood up and pulled Stephanie from her chair. He pulled her close and lowered his head to hers. Their lips met in a perfect kiss.  
  
"Wow," Stephanie said when they came up for air.  
  
"I second that," Jericho said.  
  
"I love you," Stephanie said. Jericho's blue eyes met with hers.  
  
"I love you," Jericho said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad we got that settled," Stephanie said, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "Finally I get a chance to be in love."  
  
"You're only twenty-five Steph," Jericho said.  
  
"But I've never had this," Stephanie said. "Sue me for being excited."  
  
// Here I go, shaking just like the breeze //  
  
"Hey baby," Jericho whispered from behind Stephanie later that night.  
  
Stephanie shivered when she felt his breath dance across her skin. She turned around and hugged him. He kissed her lightly. "You smell like strawberries."  
  
"It's my shampoo," Stephanie said.  
  
"They make you smell good enough to eat," Jericho said.  
  
"Oh God," Shane said. "That is not how I need to hear anyone talking to my sister."  
  
"Go away," Stephanie said.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you two had worked out whatever problems you were having," Shane said. "You know it's bad when Stephanie walks out of a meeting."  
  
// Hey baby, I need your hand to steady me //  
  
"Hey guys," Stacy said as she walked down the hall, hand-in-hand with Jeff.  
  
"Hi," Stephanie said happily. "What are you two up to?"  
  
"Dinner," Jeff said. "You two want to come?"   
  
"You want to?" Jericho asked Stephanie.  
  
"Sure," Stephanie shrugged. "Why not?"  
  
"Alright," Jeff said. "Let's head out."  
  
// I'm not denying, I'm frightened as much as you  
Though I'm barely touching you //  
  
"Good night," Jericho said when they reached Stephanie's hotel room.  
  
"I don't want this night to end," Stephanie said.  
  
"Why not?" Jericho asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll wake up and it will all have been a dream," Stephanie said, wrapping her arms around Jericho's neck.  
  
"It's not," Jericho said, leaning down and kissing her lips.  
  
"I know," Stephanie said.  
  
"I'll pick you up in the morning to go to the airport," Jericho said.  
  
"I'll see you then," Stephanie said.  
  
// I've shivers down my spine, and it feels divine //  
  
"Mm," Stephanie sighed, thinking she was having a great dream.  
  
"What the hell!" Stephanie exclaimed as she woke up and still felt something stroking her back. She turned to see Jericho grinning down at her.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Kurt and Lita are in the adjoining room," Jericho answered simply. "Nice nightgown."  
  
Stephanie blushed as she realized she was wearing a black silk nightgown. "Glad you like it."  
  
"I do," Jericho said. "And it's a good thing we have a plane to catch or we would be in this bed all day long."  
  
// Oh, show me heaven, cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Oh, show me heaven please //  
  
Lita smiled across the table at Stephanie.  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked.   
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" Lita asked. They had become friends over the past month or so because Kurt and Jericho were friends.  
  
"Sure," Stephanie said.  
  
"Kurt got me a ring yesterday," Lita whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked.  
  
Lita pulled at a chain she was wearing around her neck and pulled a hidden ring from underneath her sweater. It was a breathtaking diamond.  
  
"Oh wow," Stephanie said. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks," Lita said.  
  
// Do you know what it's like  
To dream a dream //  
  
Stephanie walked to the front door of her house. "Hey," she said when she saw her boyfriend standing there. "I didn't know you were in town."  
  
"I have something for you," Jericho said, leaning in to kiss Stephanie. "But that wasn't it."  
  
"Come on in," Stephanie said.  
  
Jericho pulled a box out of his jacket. Stephanie felt a bolt of panic. She loved Jericho but they had only been together about a month. It was way to soon to be making any kind of long term commitment.  
  
"Jericho?" Stephanie asked uncertainly.  
  
// Baby hold me tight and let this be //  
  
"What?" Jericho asked as he pulled a plain metal ring out of the box.  
  
"What is that?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Don't you ever watch Buffy?" Jericho joked, knowing it was one of her favorite shows. "It's a cladaugh ring."  
  
"What?" Stephanie asked. She looked at the ring closer. It had a crown over a heart that was above two joined hands. "That's beautiful."  
  
Jericho took her hand. He slid it onto her ring finger. "You wear it with the heart pointing to your hand to show you're in love."  
  
"Oh," Stephanie said. "It's perfect."  
  
"What did you think it was?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Nothing," Stephanie said happily.  
  
// Oh, show me heaven, cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Oh, show me heaven please //  
  
"Can I stay here tonight?" Jericho asked.  
  
"Yeah," Stephanie said. "That sounds great. I get lonely here."  
  
"Your brother lives next door," Jericho sighed.  
  
"He likes to spend his home time with his wife silly," Stephanie said.  
  
"I see," Jericho said. "Why don't you come spend your weekend with me next weekend?"  
  
"Okay," Stephanie said.  
  
"And eventually we will find a town both of us can live in," Jericho said.  
  
"Eventually," Stephanie said happily.  
  
// Oh, show me heaven, cover me  
Leave me breathless  
Oh, show me heaven please // 


End file.
